Happy New Year
by MurasakiYasu
Summary: In the aftermath of a Happy Halloween couples revel in each others company. But can it really last? NaruSasuNaru and other pairings, school fic, AU, Sequel to Happy Halloween so read that one first!
1. Nerves

NOTE: This is the sequel to Happy Halloween so go read that one if you haven't already! Otherwise, enjoy! Warning: Yaoi and swearing.

Sasuke POV

I'm not nervous at all. I'm totally calm. Yeah, that's me, cool as a cucumber... I don't even like cucumber, I mean it's all watery and has absolutely no taste… but that's not the point. The point is… I'm really nervous! It's bad, I know, I just don't do nerves so even getting a little nervous is freaking me out!

I slap my forehead to try and knock some sense into myself. It's going to be fine, just ask him and give away nothing… or break down and spill your guts to him… or run away right now… I like the last one, but the thought of never seeing Naruto again is more than enough to keep me walking straight.

Itachi sends me a questioning glance, "You know, little brother, you've been acting ever so strange lately. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Itachi doesn't look convinced but it's all he's getting out of me; I can't tell him this.

It's Friday and I haven't seen Naruto since we awoke in the early hours of yesterday morning, in a very suspicious position, with Akamaru sniffing around us. I suppose I was more drunk than I thought at Kiba's Halloween party because I don't remember much past seeing Sai. Although I can take a pretty good guess at what we did, based on the evidence.

But I haven't seen him since we pulled our clothes on and ran away before Kiba decided to find out what Akamaru was barking at. I stayed at home yesterday saying I felt ill and I didn't even mind when Itachi assumed I had a hangover because at least it got me out of school. I just really didn't feel up to facing Naruto after what we did.

I have about a million doubts floating around in my head: what if he doesn't want to be around me anymore? What if he remembers something that I don't? What if…? What if…? It's driving me mad and I can't stand it! I've decided, today I'll ask him! I'll ask him what he remembers, I'll ask him how he feels about it, I'll get answers! And I'll do what Uchiha's do best: keep my face completely blank. If my face gives away how I feel it'll make me vulnerable and I just can't bring myself to do that.

Naruto POV

It's a weird feeling when you're dreading something yet you're also excited about it. Whether I want to see Sasuke, or not, depends entirely on his reaction to what happened at Kiba's party and as I have no clue what his reaction is going to be like I'm just about ready to take the day off. Except that Iruka won't allow that since I had yesterday off for my 'hangover' (yeah right; I don't get hangovers, I was just too chicken to go).

Walking through the school gates, I take a deep breath. Time to face the music, or should I say the Uchiha.

Surprisingly Sasuke is leaning up against the wall by the main entrance. It's as though someone's trying to tell me I can't avoid this! As usual he's getting more than a few appreciative looks which serve to make me even more nervous, if they knew what we did…

I walk slowly towards him across the playground. As I near him he looks up to meet my gaze and I search his eyes for any sign that might tell me I'm not welcome: nothing. I swallow hard and paste on my usual happy face. He narrows his eyes slightly and my grin falters; I'm too readable, he sees through me every time.

I open my mouth but he saves me from having to make pointless conversation. "We need to talk." He says, his voice betrays no more emotion than his eyes and it makes me nervous.

Turning away he heads around the corner of the art block towards our bench. I follow him and sit next to him on the seat taking care not to sit too close. I want to look at Sasuke, but find I can't, so I stare at the heartagram he drew with Gaara's black marker when he first came to this school. In reality that was only a few weeks ago but it seems like so much longer; he's one of the gang now and it would feel so strange to lose him. If I lost his friendship by making a move on him whilst he was drunk then I really am the world's biggest dobe!

"Halloween." That one whispered word summons up a flood of vivid memories and I let my eyes drift closed.

"Halloween." I repeat.

"What do you remember?"

The question shocks me into looking up and I find myself staring into blank eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't make me repeat it, dobe."

Is he serious?! He must be; Sasuke doesn't joke! So he doesn't remember? Shit! I might get pretty legless but I never forget!

"Everything."

"Which is…?" He prompts.

"You want a blow-by-blow account?!"

"A general overview will suffice."

"Er… well, after we saw Sai you looked pretty sick and went outside for some air, and I had some drinks with Tenten and Temari. Then Rock Lee pushed me down a hill and I was lying at the bottom because I was too dizzy to stand and… I heard someone, but I didn't want to open my eyes yet so I just lay there… then they were leaning over me… and… it turned out to be you…" I hesitate, searching his eyes for some sign he remembers and that maybe, just maybe I don't have to continue, but he just stares blankly back.

That empty gaze is killing me, where are the mysterious dark eyes I first remember? Or the burning black coals that gazed down on me as we kissed? I hate this vacant stare he's giving me now but somehow it helps me continue, as though those eyes will change when I've finished. But for better or for worse?

"And I… erm…" Now comes the difficult part; how do I phrase this? "Kind of… licked you…?"

"Licked me?" Sasuke asks incredulously.

Shit! That sounded so stupid! But it is what happened…

"Shut up! You seemed to enjoy it!" Oh crap, I wasn't supposed to say that! I look back down at my hands clasped in my lap. "Yeah, okay, I licked your ear." I say in what I hope is a defiant tone.

"Hm… and then?"

"Kissed you."

"And then?"

"Oh I don't know Sasuke! Can't you take a wild guess?!" I say angrily, glaring up at his impassive face.

We both look away at the same time and sit in silence. In the background the bell rings letting us know that we are going to be late for registration. Neither of us moves.

"Do you regret it?"

I turn wide eyes on him. What the hell kind of question is that?! He ignores my gaze and continues to stare straight ahead.

"Yes!" If it loses me your friendship, then yes!

A strange look that, had he been looking at me, I would have been able to read, flits across his face before his emotionless mask settles over his perfect features once more. I can't sit here anymore without doing something stupid. I stand and walk away in the opposite direction of the classroom; I can't face school like this.

"Really?" His soft voice stops my escape but I don't turn around. "Do you really regret what we did, Naruto?"

Argh!! I hate how calm he sounds even as my head is spinning with such strong emotions. How can he talk about something like this is such an empty voice? Doesn't he understand that I'm breaking inside?!

"NO!" I shout angrily, wheeling around to face him again. "No, okay?! I don't regret it Sasuke! Not one little bit! You know why?!" I yell at him storming back to where he still sits on the bench. "Because I LOVE YOU! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

I freeze. Shit, did that just come out of mouth? Had I even decided that yet? It wasn't anything more than a crush and a one night stand to treasure, right? I can't decide right now all I know is I've got to get out of here before that shocked look wears off of Sasuke's face.

I turn quickly on my heel intending to run for it. Fuck composure, any composure I had before went down the drain when I opened my big mouth.

But I don't get more than 2 steps away before a cold hand grabs mine and pulls me roughly back around. I'm caught off balance and spin with the momentum right into Sasuke's arms. I open my mouth to protest only to have any words eliminated as his lips cover mine. He holds me tight as we kiss with all the passion I remember from Halloween night.

As we break away, panting, I hit him lightly on the chest. Whilst forcing answers out of me he had me believing that it had all been a drunken mistake to him, that I was the only one who felt anything!

"You're a bastard, you know that?"

"Hn."

"Teme!" I growl, ready to berate him about toying with peoples emotions.

But I don't get the opportunity as he leans in to kiss me again. As his lips move against mine I melt into his arms. It just feels so natural; I never want to lose this bond.

As the bell rings again in the distance I know we're going to be late for first lesson too.


	2. Just us

Naruto POV

I point the remote at the TV and the screen goes blank cutting the program off half way through. Sasuke nuzzles his nose against my neck and my face heats. I want to be angry with him for being such a bastard earlier but I'm finding it completely impossible. I let out a deep sigh. Gently, I move Sasuke off of me laying him down on the large beanbag we are sharing, taking care not to wake him. I tiptoe into my en-suite bathroom leaving the door open a crack so that a strip of cold, fluorescent light penetrates the darkness of my bedroom. I press my palms on the edge of the sink and lean over it staring hard at my reflection in the mirror.

Dark blue eyes watch me from beneath messy blond hair. I got what I wanted: Sasuke. I should be happy, so why do I have this twisted feeling inside my gut? I guess it bugs me a little that he doesn't remember. I mean that's the first time I've ever done anything that… serious. Or ever felt anything that serious. The memory of Halloween night is engraved on the inside of my skull; I know I'll never forget it… But he doesn't remember anything and that hurts.

I take a deep breath and tell myself to get a grip, be grateful for what I have! I have what I've wanted since I met Sasuke, his love… I hope… Yes; his love, he doesn't have to say it I know he loves me! Sasuke isn't the type to show feelings easily so it must be something pretty strong for him to kiss me like that.

I force a smile. Tonight was certainly the best movie night I've ever had. Although we haven't told anyone, not ever Gaara, about our relationship we were still able to get away with holding hands in the dark cinema and having him stay over at my apartment isn't a suspicious move. I haven't talked to Sasuke about the matter yet but I need to tell at least Gaara about our relationship. I've known Gaara a long time and he can read me like a book. He'll know something's different before long and I don't want him to feel as though I kept it from him, even though that's what he did with Sai. But I'm worried about Sasuke's situation, it's okay for me; everyone knows I'm gay and I'm therefore expected to get a boyfriend at some point, but Sasuke… well he's yet to come out of the closet. What will people think when they realise he's gay? I believe Sasuke can deal with anything those homophobic assholes at school throw at him… it's his brother I'm worried about.

Anyone can see he and Itachi are close and it would be a disaster if Itachi didn't understand… My gut twists uncomfortably again and I hope I'm not about to be sick. I look hard into my own reflected eyes and tell myself to stop being such a worry-wart. I sound like such a whiny little bitch and I need to grow up. Worrying about it won't solve anything; we'll cross that bridge when we come to it! If we even come to it!

I splash water on my face and tiptoe back into the bedroom. I stop in front of the big, fluffy beanbag to admire the sleeping form of Sasuke. He's perfect. Curled up in the centre of the beanbag, his black bangs falling across his face in a startling contrast to his pale skin and with one hand entwined in the folds of orange fluff.

Kneeling beside him I reach out and gently brush the hair away from his face, glad, all the while, that as his boyfriend I am permitted to do so. One dark eye slits open and he peers lazily up at me, completely relaxed. He stretches his long limbs out like a cat and takes my offered hand as we both stand. I turn away to lead him towards the bed but he stops me with a light touch of my hip with his free hand. I turn back questioningly and allow him to pull me closer. I welcome his warm embrace and sink easily into his arms. Did he sense my discomfort? Am I really that see-through? But of course this is Sasuke; I can't hide from him. I close my eyes as he presses his warm lips against my forehead in a soft kiss that carries all the love needed to reassure me that things will be just fine.

I lose track of how long we stand in this position. His fingers brushing lightly through my hair sending comforting waves through my body as I breathe in his clean sent. After what seems like a long time but could have been an instant Sasuke takes a deep breath and loosens his hold over me.

"Come on, we'd better get some sleep or we'll both be like zombies tomorrow."

"Says he," I tease, referring to the fact that he was the one who slept through that program he supposedly wanted to see.

As we get changed I glance over at the light up clock on my bedside table and it informs me it's already half past 3. "You know, technically, it's already tomorrow."

"Then you wouldn't call it tomorrow, smartass." Sasuke says smugly pulling the covers over himself.

"Hn." I reply in a perfect imitation of him as I hurry to bury myself under the covers.

Sasuke POV

"It's freezing!" complains a voice whose owner I can't see; he's completely hidden underneath the covers.

"Come here then." I sigh, instinctively hiding the leap of joy in my heart when I feel Naruto snuggle close to me under the covers.

I pull the covers tighter around us and put my head under the covers too. He's not wrong; it is cold tonight but I think I'd prefer to sleep like this even if it was warm. Wrapped in our little cocoon I'm free to be close to Naruto without worrying about what anyone else would think if they could see us now. I brush my fingers gently across his back and bury my nose in his hair all the while listening to the slow rhythm of his breathing as he rests his head against my chest. This is perfect; just us.

I really don't want to wake up. I just want to lie here, with my head on this nice, warm cushion. The cushion is moving slowly up and down. Hang on… cushions don't move! I crack an eye open and see tanned skin. I am lying with my head resting on Naruto's stomach. Huh, guess we changed position in the night. I smile, relishing the delicious heat radiating from my boyfriend… my boyfriend - I like the sound of that. I think I could get used to this.

Thinking back to how my life was before I transferred to Konoha West High School, I can see how much I've changed. Before I met Naruto I would never have dared get attached to anyone for fear of pain when we next had to move. Mind you, at first I didn't plan on getting attached to Naruto, it just hard not to. I used to hang around with a certain group of 'friends', people who I felt nothing for. They were just a way for me to appear as though I belonged and for the first time I can remember I do feel like I belong; I belong right here, with Naruto.

I wrap my arms tightly around his slim waist with a sudden need for closeness. He groans; I think I just woke him up. I pull myself up and rest my hands either side of his head. He smiles sleepily up at me with drowsily eyes that shoot wide open when I lean down to capture his lips. I kiss him fiercely with a passion I didn't know I had in me. I like it; this side of me that only Naruto can reveal.

I wish I could remember Halloween night, but I've racked my brains and all I can come up with is a significant change in my feelings towards Naruto. It's a good thing I didn't lose the feelings that were woken that night but the lack of memory on what caused the change is really getting to me. Before that night I had rarely touched alcohol and I sure as hell had never drunk that much before and I don't think I will be again! Not being able to remember the first time you kissed a guy is really annoying. I can only imagine what I was thinking when we did… well whatever we did do. I suppose I must have first felt this passion then. Whatever I'm failing to recall is just going to have to stay behind me, right now I think I'll concentrate on enjoying every moment I have with Naruto, and remembering those moments!

As we break apart Naruto smiles up at me, it's the warm smile of someone who is utterly content and it gives me a fuzzy feeling just to see it.

"And a good morning to you too," he says softly, his large blue eyes sparkling in the sun filtering through the orange curtains of his bedroom.

When I first saw his bedroom I have to admit I was pretty horrified. I mean I could tell the guy liked orange from his wardrobe but his room is ridiculous! Almost everything is orange so it all clashes. It's like walking into a furnace and makes me crave the peaceful blue tones of my room. But having Naruto stay over my house is out of the question; I can't allow Itachi to grow suspicious.

I kiss him again before moving to suck on his neck. I give a little nip and he lifts his chin and gives a guttural moan that triggers all kinds of reactions throughout my body. Suddenly I feel very hot and find the pyjamas, which were necessary on a cold night like last night, very restricting. I sit up above him to pull my shirt off and feel cool air chill my skin; it's an oddly pleasant sensation that is lost as I move closer to Naruto. I tug on the bottom of his shirt and soon get it out of the way so that nothing prevents me from running my hand over his toned abdomen. I leave kisses along his collarbone before moving downwards to take a hard nipple into my mouth. Naruto moans again and I sneak a glance at the look on his face. It has to be my favourite expression of his; his eyelashes flutter against his tanned cheeks showing me only a glimpse of those cerulean eyes, his swollen lips slightly open and face absorbed in pleasure. It sends a thrill through me to know I'm the source of that pleasure. I move my lips across the strong muscles of his abdomen tasting the salty flavour of his skin on my tongue.

Suddenly there's a loud growl and his stomach vibrates under my lips. I sit up again and give him a stern look of disbelief. His face has changed to one I'm quite used to seeing. He gives me a sheepish grin.

"Heh, guess I'm kind of hungry… wait here, I'll get us breakfast!"

I'm unprepared for his sudden movement and find myself being thrown unceremoniously from my position astride his waist. Frustration washes over me as I throw my head back against the mattress and Naruto runs from the room. Typical! Something always has to ruin the moment; that guy from my first ever movie night, me being so drunk at the party that I remember nothing and now Naruto's bloody stomach!

At least when he returns with breakfast it's a nice one - no ramen in sight! We sit side by side on the bed and eat hot croissants. I'm still feeling pretty grumpy even with a full stomach so Naruto is getting very little conversation from me!

By 11 O'clock I've forgiven Naruto for his appetite and, after I've thanked Iruka for allowing me to stay over, we head out.

"Bloody hell, you're so polite!" remarks a miffed Naruto as we head for West Park.

"Hn, I was brought up that way."

"Heh," Naruto hand reaches for the back of his neck and he gives a sheepish grin. "I guess I wasn't. After my old man topped himself I moved around care homes a lot. To be honest I was a bit of a wild child, continuous pranks, fights and a 'total lack of respect for authority' - that's what they wrote in my file. I got myself chucked out of a couple of care homes and finally ran away. Only I didn't get very far – Iruka found me. He was my teacher in one of the primary schools I attended for a little while, he used to shout at me more than most but I always got the impression he didn't mean it or just did it because he cared, you know what I mean?" I nod for him to continue. "Well he caught me and told me he'd foster me if I went back to the care home. I jumped at the chance of course, I may have been 8 yrs old but I wasn't stupid; I could tell he was a good guy."

We walk through the park gates and I'm about to head for the fountain when Naruto turns to squeeze behind a tree.

"Where are you going? The lake's that way!" Even I know that!

"I know exactly where the lake is! And I also know it's always annoyingly crowded with families and their screaming kids! It's better up here." He waves for me to follow him before disappearing into the shade of the forest.


	3. Not Alone

Naruto POV

There are two parks on the Westside of Konoha City: Memorial Park and West Park. Memorial Park is in the middle of town with its posh fountains and manicured lawns, every year they plant a different arrangement of bloody flowers and have sweepers in every other night! It's ridiculous! That's not what a real park should be like. West Park is much better, or it was. West Park was the first of the two; Iruka once told me they just wanted to preserve an area of the forest to stop the city becoming too concrete so they choose the area with the lake. At first the lake was just left as it was meant to be, but as with all things it slowly became more and more commercial. Now you can take out peddle boats, wake board or even have canoeing lessons, though I have to admit I did drag Gaara on the peddle boats once… just once! West Park is pretty big and its easy to get lost in if you don't know your way, there are a few larger paths and loads of little trails that almost nobody uses. I prefer the trails.

Behind the tree is one of the more overgrown trails, which I wouldn't be surprised if no one, but me, knew about; it's pretty hidden. I hear Sasuke behind me and reach out for his hand half afraid he's still mad at me. But he takes my offered hand and allows me to guide the two of us through the thick forest along the barely visible trail.

The trail slopes upwards, slowly at first, then more steeply. I know we must be close to our destination.

Sure enough, after another 50 or so yard the forest thins out into a clearing. At the back of the clearing is a waterfall which runs over smooth, granite boulders to splash into a small, but deep pool. The water gurgles in the peace of the forest creating a calming atmosphere. The waterfall stands tall forming a wall at the back of the clearing, but on the opposite side of the pool the water runs out through a gap in the rocks to form a stream which I have followed down to the lake once before.

I glance back at Sasuke to see what he thinks of my hiding place. I've never shown anyone else before. I used to come here a lot, just to think and be alone. He's not looking at the clearing; he's staring straight at me. Except I get the impression he's not just looking at me, but looking right inside me.

"What do you think?" I ask, needing to hear my own voice.

"Beautiful." He says it in a strangely detached yet direct way.

"The clearing?" I ask uncertainly.

"And you."

I blush at that, it's hard not to. Besides I'm not even that good-looking, not like him. Suddenly he pulls me closer to him and wraps both arms around me. I look up into the features I know so well but which always amaze me with their perfection and give him a shy smile. It suddenly strikes me how completely alone we are here. My smile turns into a sly one and I give Sasuke a quick push toppling us both over. I land on top of him but he quickly rolls us both over again and we end up having a quick scuffle.

Giggling and panting we stop fighting and I find myself on top of Sasuke. He snakes a hand up to wrap around the back of my neck. I don't resist and let him pull me closer until our noses are almost touching. The moment seems to stretch for an eternity as I watch those black eyes gaze straight back at me telling me everything he doesn't put into words. The only sounds are the waterfall in the background and our own harsh breathing.

I press my hands on the grass at either side of his head and lean in to capture his lips. His beautiful warmth seeps through my body. I feel his tongue on my lips and open to him. The kiss turns heated and I remove one hand from the grass to slip it under his t-shirt. Sasuke's hands pull slightly on my hair and I find myself moaning into his mouth. I run my hands up his stomach appreciating the smooth lines of his abdomen. I give his shirt a tug and he sits up a little so I can remove it, before lying back on the grass again. Leaning down again I press my body flush with his and feel his arousal. I rock against him and give him a suggestive grin which is returned with a lust-filled glare. That's so sexy! My grin widens.

Suddenly there's a change in his touches and I find myself abruptly beneath him! It's deliciously smothering to have him on top of me like this and I don't feel like objecting. It's so unlike Sasuke to be impatient like this but maybe it has something to do with my untimely breakfast this morning. Our clothes are quickly dispatched under his skilled fingers. His body burns against mine in contrast to the cool grass at my back. Goosebumps cover my body wherever his fingers gaze my skin.

We move together. A blissful feeling of being in total harmony with the one I love washes over me. A million passionate memories of Halloween night overlay the scene. It's so similar to that night, but it's better; we will both remember it this time. The absence of alcohol means that everything is seen, felt and heard in a detail that was slightly distorted last time.

Sasuke POV

With a loud moan we give one last thrust. I feel the strength drain from my limbs. Giving Naruto's lips a quick kiss I roll off of him onto the grass. We lie side by side, fingers entwined and chests heaving. Glancing sideways I meet Naruto's eyes and he gives me a lazy grin. Any doubts I had about what we just did evaporate with that glance and I close my eyes with a contented sigh.

"Sasuke?"

"Mmm?"

"You think we can do that indoors sometime?"

I open my eyes again as Naruto rests his head on my chest.

"Hn, what do you think I wanted to do this morning?" I answer in a falsely grumpy tone.

Naruto slaps my bare chest playfully. I grab his hand and press it to the skin over my heart so he can feel it's still racing beat. He smiles and leans in to kiss me.

We lie entwined on the grass of the clearing to a few minutes before I move to stand up. It doesn't matter how good it feels to lie with Naruto or how much I just want to sleep here, I can't stand being this vulnerable anymore. You never know, this clearing might not be as secret as Naruto believes and if someone were to find us now… well it would be unpleasant.

Naruto moans and rolls over on the grass clearly not at all ashamed of his nakedness. I look down at the mess I'm in. I badly need a shower! I cast a thoughtful glance at the clear water of the pool. At this time of the year it's bound to be freezing. I walk over and cautiously dip a toe in the water. Yeah, it's freezing! But I need to clean up. Crouching beside the pool I cup my hands under the surface and splash the cold spring water over my body.

Suddenly I feel hands on my back. I instinctively throw out my hands to break my fall but my hands meet only the cool surface of the pool before me. I plunge into it's surprising depth and flounder for a second before managing to right myself and break through the surface. I splutter from the cold and spit out the water I swallowed.

Looking up, I immediately spot the culprit. Naruto is standing beside the pool clutching his stomach in laughter. I glare at him. I can't believe I didn't hear him sneak up on me. But he's really not a very clever guy. A clever person would not still be standing so close to the pool. I shoot out a hand and grab his wrist before his brain catches up with him.

I see his expression change instantly and he opens his mouth to give a shout, only to get a mouthful of cold water. As he falls he lands on top of me and I find myself underwater again. When we both break the surface it takes us only a couple of seconds to regain our breath.

"Ahh! It's fucking freezing!" whines Naruto.

"Really?! I hadn't noticed!" I snap back, I'm absolutely frozen!

"Tsk Sasuke, you're sarcastic even when you're freezing your balls off!"

I don't answer; instead I grab his shoulders and push him back under the water again. He doesn't resist. In fact he stays under. When he doesn't emerge I begin to feel very vulnerable. A second later I feel a hand grab me under the water. I panic and kick out.

When Naruto surfaces again he gives me a smug grin, "Just checking they're still there."

I glare at him and swim towards the granite boulders by the cascading waterfall to climb out of the water. I'm forced to use my t-shirt to dry myself before putting the rest of my scattered clothing on. Naruto copies me and we both wring our shirts out before draping them over the nearby boulders. Naruto throws himself down on the grass and leans up against the boulder pulling the fluffy hood of his jacket over his dripping hair.

I turn away and look out over the park through a gap in the trees. We must be higher up than I realised because the view is pretty amazing. I can see the Konoha Bridge in the distance. I give the waterfall a measuring glance. The rock wall over which it tumbles is largely made of smooth boulders, worn down by the continuous passing of water. I can pick out a fairly manageable path by which to climb to the top.

Naruto watches me pass as I climb over the rock where our t-shirts are laid out and begin to pick my way up the short cliff. I can see everything from up here, the city centre, the sweeping lawns of Memorial Park, the school campus and, at the heart of West Park, the lake.

Behind me the river disappears up into the forest. The Westside of Konoha City is backed by a line of high forested hills which form the edge of the moor. When Itachi and I first moved to the Eastside of Konoha City we had a drove across the moor and then along the winding roads around the hills. I expect some life exists up there but it must be pretty lonely.

Turning away from the remote landscape I look back out across the city. That grey environment is teeming with life. It's such a contrast to the desolate hills that overlook the city. Why do people crowd together? I always thought it was purely for survival. But, glancing down at Naruto, I think I was wrong. If people could survive alone, would they? I think they would still seek out the company of others. Once I would have preferred to be alone forever. No expectations, no commitments, no purpose. But I'm not alone now and I find that I don't want to be.

Suddenly, as beautiful as the view is, I'd rather not stand up here by myself. I climb quickly back down, stumbling a little in my haste. Reaching the bottom I waste no time in sinking to the ground beside Naruto. I let him rest his head on my shoulder and we remain quite still listening to the constant noise of the waterfall behind us.

Suddenly Naruto sneezes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Heh, guess that's what I get for pushing you in."

I take his hand and guilt washes over me. His fingers are frozen!

"You're freezing!"

I pull him closer and, taking both his hands in mine, I rub them to try and warm them up. He smiles gently when I blow lightly on his fingers. I draw him into me and embrace him trying to use my own body to warm his. He chuckles slightly.

"Heh, Sasuke I'm not about to die."

I don't answer, instead holding him tighter. I slight breeze ruffles the furry rim of his hood and I feel him shiver. That tells me we should go.

"Come on. We should get you home."

I grab our half dry t-shirts and take Naruto's hand as he leads us back the way we came. When we emerge from behind the tree back onto a more public path I'm sorry to let go. I regret that I can't take him back to my apartment, but Itachi will almost certainly be home.

We arrive at Naruto's place to find Iruka in the living room marking homework from his students. He looks us over.

"You need hot chocolate." He says heading straight for the kitchen. A minute later he returns with two large steaming mugs. Handing them to each of us he sits down in his armchair again watching us as we drink. When we are finished he speaks again. "Now, why do you look like you took a dip in the park lake?"

It's only an expression but Iruka doesn't know how close to the truth he is.

"'Cause we did," answers Naruto from behind his empty, but still warm, mug. I keep my face neutral and let him tell the story. "We went on the peddle boats and… er… fell in."

Iruka smiles slightly. It's clear he believes there was some pushing involved but he doesn't say anything and obviously believes that this is lake water in our hair.

"Well anyway, I went into your room today and it was really cold so I turned the heater on. I should be nice and warm in there now so I suggest you go and change. I'll hang your t-shirts up somewhere to dry."

"Yeah okay, thanks Iruka!"

I sit on Naruto's bed and dry my hair with a towel as he rummages through his drawers for a spare shirt.

"Iruka's a really nice guy, isn't he?" I say quietly, the man's more like a dad to Naruto than my real dad ever was to me.

"Told you he was, didn't I?" Naruto replies proudly. "Here you go!" he throws a t-shirt at me. "Look, it's even black!"

"Hey I do wear other colours, you know." I protest, checking the shirt for slogans before pulling it on; I learnt not to trust Naruto's wardrobe last time I borrowed a t-shirt!

"Yeah? Like red?"

"Nah, that jacket was Itachi's. But I like blue."

"Dark blue?"

"Yeah…"

Naruto grins and jumps on the bed beside me. He's got a baggy black hoodie on now and his blond hair is completely hidden inside the large hood.

"So what was the view like at the top of the waterfall?" asks Naruto.

"Amazing, I didn't realise we were that high up." I admit.

"Yeah but if you think about it if you walk from here down to the city centre it's quite a steep hill and then we climbed quite a way on that path. Gaara walks up that hill everyday for school."

"Yeah," I murmur pulling Naruto into my arms.

"Could you see the lake?"

"Yeah."

"And the platform in the middle at the end of the pier?"

"Where all the peddle boats were?"

"Yeah, well bonfire night is on Monday and they always have a firework display on that platform. People watch from the edge of the lake but they charge an arm and a leg for that show so do you want to sneak in with us?"

"Sneak in?"

"Yeah we always watch from the woods. They can only charge that much because the forest stops people from seeing the show at it's best without being beside the lake. But because teenagers are so much cleverer than adults, we realised that you only have to follow one of the rivers up from the lake and you find a fair size clearing to watch from. It's not as peaceful as the clearing we visited today but I'd prefer if not everyone knew about our place."

I feel my heart swell. It's his special place but he's willing to share it with me!

"Sounds like a good place to watch from. Who else will be there?"

"I don't know. Our lot always watch from there but last year a couple of guys from the sixth form came along."

"Sounds better than paying to stand in a crowd."

"I thought you might say that."

I end up spending most of the evening at Naruto's before heading off home. Funny, I never really considered anywhere home before, but I've been living in the Westside of Konoha for less than a month and it already feels more like home than anywhere else I've stayed and that includes our family home.


	4. Listening

Gaara POV

I don't bother calling goodbye to Temari as I head out. The night is cold but clear. I take a deep breath of the cool air. The conditions are perfect for the firework display. Sai is going to meet me at the entrance to West Park as he doesn't know were our watching place is. Sai. Only Naruto knows he will be there tonight.

_Flashback_

_I sit beside Naruto and watch him eat his lunch in his usual disgusting fashion. It's strange how I feel about him now and quite hard to explain. I still care about him, I mean I've known him most of my life and even before I discovered my feelings for him we were very close. But now when I look at him instead of feeling a burning desire there is only a tender ache like a newly healed cut. I don't regret that I never admitted my feelings, in fact I'm sincerely glad I didn't. Now that I have Sai I know Naruto just wasn't the right guy for me, nor I for him. _

_Glancing around I realise I'm not the only one watching Naruto; Sasuke's eyes are slightly unfocused as though he remembering something. Naruto looks across at him as though sensing his gaze. Sasuke smirks a little and rubs a finger at the corner of his mouth. It's a small gesture but Naruto immediately interprets it correctly and wipes breadcrumbs from around his mouth with the back of his hand. Watching the two of them I can't help but notice a slight change in their attitudes towards each other. Did something happen? I've been a little distracted (by someone) lately but surely I wouldn't have missed something like that!_

_Dragging my eyes away from the chemistry between them I look around our group. We are gathered around our usual bench. Tenten has her phone out and is texting someone, she has a slight smile on her face. Kiba is leant up against a nearby tree with Ino in his lap. Apparently they got together at the Halloween party. I avert my eyes; they seem to be getting on very well._

_The bell rings in the distance. As everyone moves reluctantly toward the main school, Naruto shoots me a significant look and hangs back to untie and retie his shoe. I wait and once the last person (Sasuke) has turned the corner, I turn to Naruto._

"_I have something to tell you. Seeing as how you can read me better than almost anyone," 'Almost anyone?' He hesitates before continueing, "Me and Sasuke… er… well… ahem… we…"_

"_Yeah I know."_

_He looks at me, surprised. Then chuckles lightly. "Yeah, guess you would."_

"_How long?"_

"_Halloween night."_

"_That was quite a night, eh?"_

"_Yeah… sure was," his eyes become slightly unfocused but I don't really want to know what he's thinking about. I give a little cough and he comes back to earth. "Well anyway, will Sai be coming to watch the fireworks tonight?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_No reason, but I don't think I'll be telling Sasuke; he doesn't seem too fond of Sai," he says thoughtfully._

"_Yeah, I noticed that too." I say as we begin walking towards our classroom. "Sai mentioned Sasuke used to go to Konoha East like he does. Apparently he just upped and left leaving the teachers to inform all the students that their friend wasn't going to be around anymore. Sai was in the year above him and he said he didn't know Sasuke very well."_

"_Well it will be good to see Sai, he seemed like a really nice guy. I wish you'd told me about him before though." Naruto screws up his face and I smile apologetically. "But I won't tell Sasuke he's coming, or that bastard will probably make up some excuse so he doesn't have to come."_

_Hearing Naruto call Sasuke a bastard makes me smile. Just because I'm not jealous of him anymore doesn't mean I like the bastard._

_End Flashback_

I spent yesterday in the enjoyable company of my boyfriend. I helped him move his stuff into the room his aunt has set up for him above her ice-cream parlour. The job took longer than it should have because we kept getting distracted.

Lost in pleasant memories, I don't notice the man sneaking up on me. He wraps an arm around my neck and punches me in the side knocking the air out of me in a rush. It takes me a second to regain reasonable thought. He manages to drag me into a nearby alley. I catch my breath, smelling sweat and cigarette smoke.

"Money. Now." He barks, in a rough voice. His breath stinks!

I reach slowly into my pocket. Then in one swift movement duck down out of his grip. At the same time I flick my pocket-knife out. I hold it with a steady hand so he can see it plainly glinting in the meagre light filtering into the alley as I stand opposite him. I read fear and surprise in his expression as his eyes flick between the blade and my own eyes. He backs away lifting his hands him a gesture of surrender. I flick my head toward the street indicating he should leave.

After watching him flee from the alley I fold up my knife and follow him. What an amateur! To attack someone in this neighbourhood without a weapon is pure idiocy.

Slipping my hand into my pocket I feel the cool handle of my knife. I'm glad I haven't lost the habit of carrying it. It's presence did just save me from having to give up my wallet! I haven't used it since I called Sai and I feel oddly free. I obviously still bear the scars but I no longer feel the need to create more.

At the park entrance Sai greets me with a smile and a kiss.

"I missed you." He murmurs.

I smile. "You saw me yesterday."

"Still missed you. But they said I can start at the West Konoha Sixth Form this week."

"That's great!"

When Sai starts attending our sixth form I'll see him everyday. So will Sasuke and I know a childish part of me will enjoy making Sasuke uncomfortable. And maybe I'll find out just what he has against my boyfriend.

Sai POV

I follow Gaara along the darkened paths of West Park. I've only ever been here once so I don't know my way around. I have a rough idea which direction the lake is in so I can tell we are headed towards it. There are quite a lot of people walking in the same direction, paying customers I suppose. However when I finally catch a glimpse of the shining surface of the lake Gaara stops. He glances over his shoulder to check we are alone then takes my hand and slips into the shadow of the trees. We push our way though the many plants that have overgrown a barely recognisable path. I have a torch in my pocket but Gaara doesn't seem to need it so I just allow him to lead me enjoying the warmth of his hand in mine.

We soon come across a river. The path we are following happens to come out at its narrowest point and I wonder whether it's like that on purpose. After jumping easily over the river we continue through the forest until we reach a small stream. It's rather pitiful compared to the previous one. Gaara turns right to follow it uphill. After a while our path changes direction slightly and I lose sight of the stream. The climb is steep and we are both panting when we emerge into a clearing.

I survey the clearing. There are obvious signs of teenagers: crisp packets, beer cans and a heart engraved in the wood of a log which lies in the centre of the clearing. On the log sits Kiba, Ino and Tenten. Naruto and Sasuke stand with their backs to us.

Tenten spots us first and calls out. Sasuke turns slowly his eyes immediately burn into mine. I give him my best fake smile. Smiling is the best way to avoid a bad situation. It's not that I don't feel guilty for what I did at that time but it wasn't my fault Itachi turned up and I refuse to apologise. Personally I did think he might have let go of his anger but his attitude at the Halloween party made it clear he still resents what happened.

Naruto's warm greeting breaks the silence. "Sai! Hey there, glad you could come along!"

"Well I wanted to see if the Westside's fireworks were any better than the Eastside." I reply cheerfully, ignoring Sasuke's glares.

"Are you kidding? We wipe the floor with Eastside!" laughs Naruto.

As we all settle down to wait for the fireworks I sneak my arm around Gaara's waist. I look up and find that we have a view of a large patch of sky. Being fairly tall I am just able to see the lake if I strain my neck.

"What time do the fireworks start?"

"Eight O'clock, though they're usually a little late."

I glance at my watch, it's half past seven. We have a while to wait but I don't mind, not when I have Gaara for company. We stand to the side of the clearing slightly in the shadows. At about ten to eight I see Tenten look up from where she was carving into the log with a sharp looking pocket knife. She stares intently into the trees at the spot where Gaara and I emerged. Straining my ears I can make out faint voices. The others look around as the voices get louder as they approach.

I realise they are girls voices and they are doing a lot of giggling. A second before their owners appear I recognise one of the louder voices: Temari.

Gaara POV

As soon as Temari steps into sight I realise she's been drinking. She grins at me and waves a bottle of vodka. Spotting Sai, her grin widens. She strides over to us and gives him a friendly hug.

"Sai!" she exclaims, "Long time, no see! How have you been, darling?"

"Good, thanks, Tem." Sai says with a good-natured smile.

She casts an obvious look in my direction. "I bet you have." She says slyly. "You remember these guys, don't you?" she waves in the direction of her companions.

The taller of the two, a girl with dark skin, black pigtails and a fringe so long her eyes aren't visible, makes no move to greet anyone and stands slightly behind a red haired girl who is distractedly trying to scrape a clump of leaves from the heal of her stiletto boots.

Giving up, she stamps her foot down and scowls at Temari. "Bloody hell! Temari you didn't say we'd be hiking up muddy fucking river banks! These are my favourite boots"

"You have more than enough shoes," says the taller girl placing a sleeve-covered hand on her friends shoulder, "And the majority of them are just as impractical as those ones."

"Hmph." The red head replies crossing her arms sulkily. Then she looks around the clearing and seems to realise everyone is watching the two of them. "What're you all staring at? Better be careful or your eyes will all fall outta your fucking heads!" she strides towards Temari, Sai and I, still watched by five curious pairs of eyes. "Sai, good to see you again! Hot as ever I see!" she moves to hug him.

I try not to feel a twinge of annoyance as he hugs her back with a smile. "You're not looking so bad yourself."

At this my anger at being ignored boils over. "And who the hell are you?" I ask rudely.

"Oh, sorry Gaara," says Sai, "I should introduce you. This is Yukiko," he gestures at the dark skinned girl who nods silently at me, "And Ande."

"You'd know them if you ever came out of your room, Gaara! These two are always up at the apartment," adds Temari.

Ande gives me a grin before turning to Sai. "Bit short for you isn't he?"

I glare at her and open my mouth to retaliate, but Sai cuts across me. "I'd prefer it if you didn't insult my boyfriend, Ande," he says coolly. "Anyhow, you're about his height without you're heals."

"True, but I'm a girl." She says with another wide grin.

I instantly dislike her but think that maybe I could deal with Yukiko. I like it when people don't talk too much.

"Temari, why are you here?" I ask coldly.

"To watch the fireworks of course! What makes you think I have anymore spare cash than you do? Besides some of the guys in our year said they were going to watch from up here." She says with a sly smile.

I sigh. She's always like this. I mean honestly with her for a mother figure is it any wonder I'm so fucked up? I guess I should be glad she's not like our dad or brother, they're both in prison.

Naruto POV

Temari and her friends turning up was quite a shock but if my ears hear correctly we'll soon be joined by a few more of the sixth formers. Sasuke is frowning a little. I'm about to ask him what's wrong when a shout of laughter echoes up through the woods. We all turn to see who it is.

Sure enough it's a gang of sixth form boys. I know most of them. The tall, sickly looking guy with dyed blue hair I know is called Kisame, and then the one with green hair and different coloured eyes I think is called Zetsu, the pretty blond boy is Deidara and the dark skinned guy with creepy eyes is Kakuzu. These guys are like the equivalent to our gang of misfits, only rougher. A second later a couple arrive in the clearing too. The blue haired girl is firmly attached to a handsome guy with face full of piercings. The girl gives Ande a gloating smile and Ande waits until the boy isn't looking before making some very offensive gestures in the blue-haired girl's direction.

I can't remember that guy's name, but I've seen him around campus plenty. He looks as uninterested as ever. Deidara glances around the clearing once before throwing himself down on the grass looking disappointed. Temari immediately sidles over to the pretty boy. She sits with her arm draped over his shoulder and smiles at him.

"What the matter Deidei?" she coos softly.

He sighs heavily. "I thought Itachi might be here."

I feel Sasuke tense beside me at the mention of his brother.

"Aw don't worry, he might still turn up." Temari says comfortingly.

"Yeah I guess…" he says with a little smile.

"That's better! You're so much cuter when you smile! Here." Temari says offering him her bottle.

Deidara takes it and swigs. "Thanks Tem, you always make me feel better."

"No problem, darling."

I turn my attention from where Temari and Deidara continue to drink from the bottle of vodka to where Yukiko is trying to console Ande.

"I can't believe that bitch snagged Pain! He's too hot for her!"

"You'll find someone else to obsess over soon enough," says Yukiko calmly.

"I don't want someone else I want him! Argh! That hair-dying, cock-sucking fugly slut!"

"Keep your voice down. If Konan hears you she will just be even more pleased with herself. Besides Pain must see something in her or he wouldn't be with her. You can't expect a guy like that to be on the market very long. You should have had him whilst you still had the chance."

Ande gives a sigh of defeat. "I know, you right, as usual. But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I don't expect you to," Yukiko replies tartly.

I turn to see that Sasuke had been listening to the two of them as well. Sasuke raises an eyebrow and I shrug. Tonight is proving to be rather educational.

A/N

Picture of my OC's Yukiko and Ande: Doesn't work! But it's in my gallery on DeviantART, my username is mcrluver25. So type in by:mcrluver25 in the DeviantART search engine and look for 'Yukiko and Ande' if you can be bothered. I totally don't blame you if you can't.


	5. Watching

Sasuke POV

Standing in the shadow of the trees at the edge of the, now rather crowded, clearing I can feel Naruto getting more and more fidgety beside me and it's grating on my nerves. I know he's excited about the fireworks but does he really have to bounce up and down on the balls of his feet like that? I reach out and place my hand firmly on his shoulder to show that it's bothering me. He sends me an apologetic smile and stands still.

Five minutes later I begin silently praying for the fireworks to begin. Although Naruto is now standing still, there is still and aura of excitement flowing from the boy. Watching him closely I note his eager expression and the way he keeps shooting expectant glances up at the night sky. Even through my annoyance I can't help but notice the way his eyes reflect the stars and turn an inky blue as he gazes up at the heavens. His expression of innocent excitement makes my heart lighten.

I quash a sudden urge to kiss the boy. We are surrounded by people who believe us to be nothing more than close friends and I'd prefer to keep it that way! As though sensing my gaze, at that moment Naruto peals his eyes away from the sky and looks directly at me. Suddenly I'm overcome with just how amazing his eyes do look in the pale moonlight and the urge to pull him closer intensifies. I silently remind myself how many people would be here to witness any kind of intimate action.

Naruto doesn't look away. He just continues to watch me and I realise it doesn't bother me. We are both perfectly content to be each others sole focus. Even if we can't physically touch doesn't mean we can't look. Naruto's face changes slightly and he gives me a small smile. It's a contrast to his usual dazzling grin that always makes my heart leap. This smile is sly and secretive and makes me wonder what he's thinking about. My mind provides several possibilities and I feel my face heat a little. I give him a small smirk in return.

Naruto and I are brought back to our surroundings as a loud bang echoes through the forest. I was so absorbed in our little shared eye contact that I completely forgot about the fireworks. Naruto immediately looks to the sky and despite my earlier impatience I find myself wishing the wait had been longer.

The fireworks are indeed better than Eastside's display. They are louder, more colourful and generally bigger and I suspect more dangerous to the stewards than the more conservative fireworks that are always launched from the main green over on the Eastside of Konoha City.

Though the display is beautiful, I find it not nearly as fascinating as watching Naruto's face. His features light up with more than just the light of the fireworks, it's clear that he loves this. It makes me smile a little.

Looking around the others present in the clearing I take in the many varying expressions. Kiba has a protective arm around Ino's shoulder; both are wearing identically appreciative expressions. Tenten is sitting beside them watching the colourful explosions fill the sky with a strangely hungry look in her eye. Gaara stands to the side with Sai's arms wrapped around his waist from behind, Gaara is staring transfixed at the sky but Sai's eyes aren't even open, his chin is resting on Gaara's shoulder whilst he nuzzles Gaara's neck. I scowl at Sai, why did he even bother coming if he didn't want to watch the display?

Gaara shoots an annoyed look across the clearing. I follow his gaze to where Temari and the rest of the sixth form students have produced a sizable supply of alcohol from somewhere. I smirk at the many people who are going to end up with hangovers for school tomorrow.

My gaze lingers on the blond boy that Temari called 'Deidei'. I'm not stupid so I had already decided to assume that 'Deidei' is in fact short for Deidara when he expressed disappointment that he wouldn't be seeing Itachi here tonight and confirmed that he is the same guy who Itachi was all wound up over. It makes me a little nervous to know that Itachi might turn up here but at the same time I highly doubt he will. Especially if he knows this Deidara guy might be here and it would be very like my brother to know exactly who will be here. I didn't tell Itachi where I'd be watching the fireworks from, just that I was going to watch the firework display.

With everyone's eyes on the sky I take the opportunity to take Naruto's hand in my own. He glances back at me with a small smile and squeezes my hand. I step a little closer so our shoulders are touching. I long to embrace him properly but know that I'm already taking quite a big risk and don't want to push my luck. If anyone with half a brain looks our way right now our relationship will be only too obvious.

Suddenly I feel an urge to look across the clearing to the spot where people have been emerging from between the trees. I thought I saw a flash of red. My brain is already trying to tell me it was the fireworks when I see it again. I duck quickly behind a tree pulling Naruto down to the ground after me. He looks at me with questioning eyes but I just press my finger to my lips telling him to be quiet.

"'Tachi!" I recognise the voice immediately as Deidara's.

I curse under my breath and point a finger up the hill and further into the forest. A look of understanding crosses Naruto's face and he nods moving to lead the way. We creep as silently as possible through the dense trees even though the fireworks would probably hide any noise we did make.

I don't know why it is so important that my brother does not see me or Naruto. But Itachi is extremely perceptive and perhaps I'm just overly paranoid but I have a feeling he'd pick up on _something_ if he were to observe the two of us together.

The more I think about it the more I am certain that my orientation _must_ remain a secret from him. Which means it must also remain a secret from everyone else. I hate to keep my relationship with Naruto a secret. I just want to be able to show my love for him and not care who might see. But with Itachi's narrow minded views of homosexuality I know I can't. He has too much sway over me for me to get away with disobeying him. I just hope Naruto can understand that.

Sai POV

I feel something grab Gaara's attention and follow his gaze just in time to see Naruto and Sasuke disappear into the trees. A minute later we are joined by yet more sixth form students. I recognise the tallest one immediately. In appearance he's so much like his little brother, same pale skin, dark eyes and black hair, though Itachi's is tied back in it's usual long ponytail.

He's not alone though. With him are two other older boys, one with a short ponytail and large glasses, the other with skin paler than mine and hair the same as Itachi's with added grease. They are both smiling and it creeps me out a little, they're not even fake smiles like mine, they're just plain eerie.

I watch as Itachi slowly surveys the clearing, frowning a little, perhaps at the absence of his little brother. His eyes soon meet mine. I hold his gaze refusing to look away. The hatred in his eyes, I feel, is unwarranted. I remember that look so well.

_Flashback_

_The expansive school library is almost empty at this time in the evening. Only two people remain. Though I'll admit I'm not here pursuing any academic interest unlike him. My interest sits one of the old dark wood desks, right now, with papers and books spread out around him. He's so clever and dedicated. I watch from behind a bookshelf as he pushes a strand of jet black hair behind his ear with slender fingers, only to have it fall right back in his face._

_I know I should feel at least a little ashamed skulking around watching him whilst he studies. But I've done this many times before and the shame wears off after a while._

_I walk casually from between the shelves and sit on one of the old velvet sofas nearby. He's so concentrated on his studies he doesn't even look up. I cross my legs and begin to flick through a large book on surrealism. But it's so difficult to concentrate on anything when he is near. Is he really oblivious to how I feel? To how _he_ makes me feel?_

_Sighing softly I stand and set my book down on my chair. I've never really had a problem talking to people even if they have a problem talking to me._

_"Hey Sasuke."_

_"Oh, hey Sai. You're here late."_

_"So are you." I point out with a smile._

_"True, but it's unusual for you."_

_"I know," I smile again and take a seat beside him. "So what're you reading?" he pushes the heavy old volume before me so I can read a bit. "Japanese folklore, eh? Interesting."_

_"Yeah, it is," he looks thoughtfully at the book then up at me. "You know Sai, you look kind of Japanese."_

_"Yeah, well my family was originally from Japan. But we're scattered all over the place now and I know very few of them."_

_"Hmm, yeah…" He gives me a sad little smile. "But at least you know some of them, eh?"_

_I am forcibly reminded of his situation and inwardly curse myself. I nod slowly._

_"I do have Itachi though. I know he'll always be there for me." His smile cheers up slightly._

_I've always been surprised and pleased to find that Sasuke doesn't avoid me like so many of our fellow students here at Konoha East High School. Even if I'm in the year above him and share no classes with him we still talk every now and then. And of course I watch him more than he's aware of. Sasuke doesn't seem have very many friends, but he does have a few clever people who he tends to hang around with. His brother is _very_ over-protective of him and doesn't like me at all. People around here are very narrow-minded when it comes to homosexuality and Itachi is no exception. Yet Sasuke has never seemed troubled by it. I don't believe he is so naïve as to not realise so why does he talk to me. I always thought he would share his brother's attitude but now I wonder why he doesn't._

_"So will I," I say softly giving his shoulder a little nudge with my own._

_He smiles, and then frowns. "Not if we move again, which we probably will."_

_"You've been here quite a while so far, what's to say you won't stay this time." I say resting a comforting hand on the smaller boys shoulder._

_He looks up at me with such sad eyes it makes my heart ache. "That just means we'll move again _soon_."_

_"I don't want you to leave." I say truthfully. "I don't want to not be able to talk to you."_

_"We could stay in touch."_

_"I don't want to not be able to see you." His eyes widen slightly as I run my fingertips along his jaw line. "To be able to see these perfect features and these beautiful eyes."_

_I lean in and press my lips gently against his. I move my lips coxing him into action. He returns my kiss hesitantly._

_But before I can really register the feel of his lips against mine, a buzzing sound shatters the quite of the library. Sasuke jumps and pulls away as though he's been burnt. He stares at me wide eyed and confused before glancing down at his phone which is vibrating against the desk. He snatches it up and stands quickly knocking his chair over in his haste. He throws his things unceremoniously into his satchel bag and flings it over his shoulder before fleeing the library without a backwards glance._

_End Flashback_

I later found out that it was Itachi who was calling from outside the school. Apparently it was the anniversary of their parents' death and they were going out for a formal meal because they couldn't visit their parents' memorial because it was back at their old family home. I know I really stuck my foot in it making my move on Sasuke whilst he was grieving but in my defence, I don't see how I could have _known_. It's not like I chose that day on purpose!

Gaara POV

I love fireworks. They're so powerful, yet that power is strangely detached when it is realised so high in the sky. The grand finale draws everyone's eyes to the sky including Itachi's, who is looking coolly unimpressed. The sky explodes in burst of light and sound that bombards the gathered teens for a moment before falling quiet and allowing us to appreciate the ringing in our ears.

"Beautiful, huh?" Sai mutters in my ear.

"Yeah." I reply softly, leaning back into his warm embrace.

On the other side of the clearing Deidara is talking loudly to a very drunk Temari. "I think that fireworks are the most brilliant form of art, you know? I mean art really is a bang, don't you think, Temari?"

The blond boy is getting very little answer out of my sister who is slumped on his shoulder. I sigh; I hope she isn't expecting me to take care of her, because I'm staying over at Sai's place tonight and have no problem with leaving her to sleep right here!

Me and Sai walk over to the log where Ino, Kiba and Tenten sit. "Good fireworks, don't you think Naru…to? Hey, where'd Naruto go?" Ino is looking at the place where Naruto and Sasuke were standing earlier.

I bite my lip slightly. The two of them disappearing like that was bound to make people suspicious but I got the impression I was the only one who was supposed to know, for now. Before I can come up with a sufficient excuse Tenten gives a wicked smile.

"Oh, I think him and Sasuke are having some… _private time_." She says slyly, leaving us all in no doubt as to just what _private time_ entails.

Ino and Kiba exchange similar humorous looks whilst Tenten nods knowingly. Well at least I wasn't the one to tell them.


	6. Things Said

Tenten POV

Gaara gives me a stern look.

"Okay, but I think it's best if we keep quiet about it." He sends a significant look towards the other teenagers in the clearing.

I nod. I totally understand why they'd want to keep it secret; people around here tend to be a bit harsh sometimes. Naruto has suffered enough for his sexuality, he can pretend he doesn't care what others think of him but it's clear it still gets to him. I'm a little annoyed they kept it a secret from us when it appears as though Gaara already knew, but I can see the reasoning behind it; Gaara is Naruto's most trusted friend after all. And besides I believe Naruto would have told us if he could which means it's probably Sasuke who wanted it to stay completely secret.

I hold back a snort; did they really think they could hide it from their friends? We know Naruto better than anyone (excluding Gaara of course) and there's no way we'd fail to notice the change in their relationship. I did sort of suspect that _something_ was different but I wasn't sure of _what_ it was until I saw them holding hands tonight.

Glancing at Ino and Kiba I begin to suspect that Naruto and Sasuke might have succeeded in hiding it from them. Did I just ruin everything by opening my big mouth? It wouldn't be the first time! You see this is why I keep my thoughts to myself most of the time… so why the sudden carelessness?

I look around the clearing. Well, I doubt anyone else heard anyway, they're all pretty preoccupied… and drunk. I scowl in Temari direction, she's leaning on Deidara. I hate it that those two are so close. I can feel jealousy boiling up inside of me when Ino speaks.

"Well this has been an interesting night!" She grins at Kiba who still looks a little stunned from my news. "We should start heading back, Tenten."

I hesitate as she kisses Kiba goodbye. My gaze rests on Temari who's standing on rather shaky legs. I'm unwilling to leave her in this state.

Ino flings her arm around my shoulders. "Come on, Tenten!" She says loudly before lowering her voice to whisper in my ear. "Don't worry she'll be fine." Then turning to Gaara she asks, "You'll take care of your sister, won't you Gaara?"

I look hopefully at him but he answers with a flat, "No."

"What?!" I ask appalled "You can't just leave her like this!"

"I can and I am. Come on, Sai." He turns, pulling Sai with him.

I glare accusingly at Sai and he turns to smile at me. "Don't worry, Tenten, Yukiko and Ande will take care of her."

Sure enough, Temari's friends are already pulling the blond girl off the floor. Ande is giggling like mad and I suspect she's had a bit to drink too. I suddenly feel very sorry for Yukiko who seems to be the only sober one of the lot.

Ino links her arm with mine as we make our way home. We call goodbye to everyone else at the park entrance. Naruto and Sasuke haven't returned but I'm sure they're doing just fine by themselves.

On the bus ride home I get a call from Temari. I answer it straight away but all I can make out is a lot of giggling.

"I looooooooove yooou Tententententen!" Temari calls down the phone.

My face flushes bright red before someone else picks up the phone.

"Sorry about that, whoever this is, Temari is being a little bit silly right now so you'll have to ignore her." I recognise the deep, rich voice but the line goes dead before I get a chance to ask Yukiko how Temari is doing.

"Who was that?" Ino asks, leaning over to look down at the phone still held limply in one of my gloved hands.

"Temari." There's no point lying; Ino knows all about my little crush on Gaara's older sister.

I liked Temari from the first moment I met her. It's hard not to like her; she's lively, friendly, confident, ostentatious, and… really sexy. I've always looked up to her, she knows what she wants and she knows how to get it. She's the queen bee, the girl that every other girl wants to be like. It didn't take long for my obsession to become rather more than just admiration.

When Naruto disappeared from the kitchen at Kiba's house on Halloween, Temari and I kept drinking. Late that night (or early next morning) found us kissing passionately in a dark corner. It's quite a hazy memory but I can still recall the feeling of being pressed between the smooth curves of Temari's body and the wall. My body perfectly remembers the feel of her hands all over me.

Ino gives a loud "Oooooh!" before proceeding to pry for information. "So… what did _Temari_ want? Other than you, I mean."

I sigh heavily. I tell Ino everything, she's a sister and a best friend to me, but I'm starting to wish I hadn't told her what me and Temari got up to on Halloween; she hasn't left me alone about it since! She keeps insisting I should make a move but I won't. I can't. I've been texting Temari for the last few days. It's mainly just gossip and teasing. What can I say, she makes me laugh. But she hasn't mentioned Halloween night so I'm sure as hell keeping my mouth shut.

I've always been really scared of rejection, I mean come on, my own _mother_ put me out on the streets! I remember for the first year or so living with Ino's family I expected to be thrown out at any moment. It took a long time for me to trust anyone. When Ino introduced me to her friends at the primary school we went to (after Mrs Yamanaka home tutored me until I caught up) I didn't trust them and they were wary around me. All of them, that is, except Naruto. He was so openly friendly to me and it was refreshing. He was the only person I really felt comfortable around other than Ino.

"I've already told you, Ino, Temari doesn't want me for anything more than a drunken grope."

"Tsk, whatever Tenten! She obviously likes you!"

"She likes a lot of people, but it doesn't mean she want any kind of relationship with me. We're just friends."

'Just friends' it hurts me to say those words but unfortunately they're true. I wish Ino wouldn't go on about it. If she doesn't shut up I'll start thinking I have a chance and then it will really hurt when I realise I haven't.

Naruto POV

As I lead Sasuke through the forest we are both silent. Sasuke's actions have reawoken all the doubts I had about Itachi's possible reaction to our relationship. I realise now that I was right to be worried. Sasuke's worried. He wouldn't have pulled me away unless he was worried. But I'm a little confused as to why we couldn't pretend to be 'just friends' like we have to everyone else.

When we arrive in the clearing (our clearing) Sasuke lets go of my hand and walks over to sit on one of the boulders beside the waterfall. It's the one where we laid our t-shirts out to dry that time. Smiling slightly at the pleasant memories this place conjures up. I walk over to sit with my back resting against the boulder like I did that time. I'm sure Sasuke doesn't miss the gesture.

We sit in silence for a long few minutes watching the fireworks in the sky to the east. Sasuke expels a heavy sigh.

"Sorry," he says softly, only just audible over the explosions. "I want to tell him… but I don't think, in fact I _know_ he wouldn't understand."

"Would he react that badly?" I have to know.

"Yes." There's a surety in his voice and I don't doubt him for a second.

"Then I think it's best he doesn't know," much as I want to tell everyone, if Sasuke thinks it's a bad idea, it probably is. He's a sensible guy, after all.

"You sure you're okay with that?"

"Yes." I say with conviction.

He swings his legs over the boulder so that I'm sitting between them. He wraps his arms around my neck as I lean back into his embrace. He brushes his lips across my neck murmuring a quiet, "Thank you," in my ear. I shiver at the feel of his warm breath ghosting over the shell of my ear.

Turning slightly I snake a hand around the back of his neck and pull him down to press my lips against his. Sliding off the boulder onto the ground beside me, Sasuke deepens the kiss pulling me into his lap. As the need for air becomes unavoidable I pull away from the searing heat of Sasuke's lips.

Panting, we sit entwined on the cool grass. Suddenly an unnatural silence falls over the clearing. Looking up we find the sky dark and devoid of fireworks.

"I think we just missed the grand finale," mutters Sasuke.

"I don't think I really care," I say with a sly smile before launching myself at his lips again, knocking him flat in the process. "Do you know how hard I found it to keep my hands off you down there with everyone else around?" I'm rewarded by the faintest blush creeping across Sasuke's cheeks.

I kiss him deeply and he responds with equal passion. Exploring each others mouths to the fullest we don't notice how quickly time is passing. My arms are around Sasuke's neck when he stills at the beep of my watch.

He glances at the red spiral display to see that it just turned 10 O'clock. His eyes widen and he quickly stands pulling me up with him.

"It's late, I have to get back," he says hastily.

"It's not that late," I protest.

Pulling his warmth closer to me, I lean in to suckle on the left side of his neck where I know he is particularly sensitive. He tilts his chin back giving me better access to his neck. Sasuke gives an apparently involuntary moan as I bite lightly into his neck before soothing the spot over with my tongue.

"I really… have to go…" Sasuke's breathy voice sends shivers down my spine. "Itachi will kill me if I'm not back by curfew."

I immediately come down from the high I can ride just by being with Sasuke. Why does it feel as though by going out with Sasuke I'm also tied to his brother? Sighing I draw away.

"Right, guess you better go then."

I see the hurt and guilt in Sasuke's eyes and immediately regret my words.

"Just one thing before _we_ go…" I say pulling him down into another searing kiss.

Sasuke POV

Naruto pulls away, running his tongue across my bruised lips before stepping away completely. I sway for a second at the loss.

I don't want this night to end, but the worry of upsetting Itachi's delicate internal balance, lurks in the back of my mind. I hate that even though he drives me crazy sometimes I can't help but strive to please him. I owe so much to my brother and I have an unbreakable habit of obeying him. He's looked after me my whole life, I need him, I depend on him and I love him. And it angers me to know how much sway he has over me.

We are almost at my house when Naruto speaks. "It's okay for Gaara to know about us though, right?"

I hesitate, Gaara is Naruto's best friend, and although the two of us don't get along Naruto obviously needs to tell someone.

"He'll keep it quiet?"

"Definitely," he replies confidently.

"Then it should be fine."

"Heh heh, that's good," Naruto says reaching a hand to the back of his neck and smiling.

I narrow my eyes, he looks… relieved.

"You already told him," I state.

He looks surprised before giving me a sheepish smile. I roll my eyes.

"Sorry, I was really happy and it just slipped. Besides Gaara can read me so well he already suspected something had changed between us since Halloween."

It's my turn to look surprised. "He did?"

"Yeah, he's quite observant."

"Hn."

It makes me a little uncomfortable that Gaara worked it out. It also makes me even surer that I was right to pull Naruto away when Itachi turned up tonight.

I walk up to the door of my apartment building turning when I reach it, to say goodbye to Naruto only to find him right behind me. He pushes me against the glass front door and gives me another of those wonderful kisses that take my breath away.

When I reach the apartment I stop outside the door and take a deep breath, straightening my clothes and smoothing my hair. I chuckle lightly at my own paranoia.

Itachi is waiting for me in the living room. He's wearing black sweats and a black tank top, obviously planning to go to bed as soon as he's made sure I get back within curfew. Glancing at the wall clock I'm glad to see I made it back in time, if only just.

Placing a bookmark carefully between the pages of his heavy book he was reading, he sets it to the side.

"Did you enjoy the fireworks, little brother?" he asks, walking over to me.

"Yes, quite a display, better than Eastside's I'd say."

"Hmm, quite," he stands in front of me and looks me up and down. "I saw some of your friends tonight, though not that blond boy. You were not with them. Where did you watch the fireworks from?"

"Naruto and I watched from the lakeside. Although you have to pay, the view is much better." I lie without hesitation. Having lived with Itachi all my life, keeping a straight face and telling a believable lie are natural for me.

"Of course… Well you had better get to bed."

Relieved at the dismissal I walk past him heading straight towards my bedroom. Just as I'm turning down the hallway I hear Itachi's voice call out to me.

"Oh, and Sasuke?" I pause, turning back to him I watch as he approaches. "You have grass in your hair."

I freeze memories of Naruto pushing me down on the grass flashing before my eyes. Itachi walks past me and down the hall. As he bedroom door clicks shut, I reach a hand to my hair, dazedly plucking the grass from the black strands.

I need to be more careful.


	7. Under Torture

Sasuke POV

Looking over at Naruto I struggle not to bite my lip. I'll confess; I'm worried.

After how Itachi left our conversation last night I can't seem to rid myself of this foreboding. If Itachi knows about my relationship with Naruto I don't know what he'll do, I know my brother better than anyone but even I'm unsure as to how he might react. It would be much easier if Itachi was the type of big brother who voices his opinion in a crude but open manner. However, he is not. Itachi can keep emotions hidden too well for my liking and keep secrets hidden better than anyone. If he knows, he is liable to keep it hidden until the opportune moment; this moment will most probably be when the information is most harmful. To me, who is closest to him it is annoying and a little scary to realise how hopeless I am when it comes to guessing his mind.

I glance at Naruto once more before staring resolutely out of the classroom window. I'm probably just overanalysing a simple comment on my appearance. But much as I'd like to believe that I can't shake the feeling that this is just the calm before the storm.

I give in to biting my lip.

Naruto POV

Sasuke looks so cute right now, sitting there biting his lip. I just want to hug him, but I don't think the rest of our maths class would appreciate that very much. I wonder what's wrong though; he looks really worried and it's making me nervous.

Searching for something to cheer him up, I glance around the classroom. We are sitting next to the window on the back row. The teacher is writing on the board and no one is paying us any attention.

I sneak my hand under the table and run it slowly along his leg. He jumps, knees hitting the table with a 'crash'! Now people are paying attention to us. I grin at him.

"Calm down Sasuke, it was only a spider!" I say loudly.

He growls and glares at me. I know I'll be in trouble later but right now I'm just glad I was able to remove that unnerving worry from his face. I prefer his annoyed face to his overly mature, concerned face.

Sai POV

I have to say the atmosphere at West is a lot more relaxed than over at Konoha East. I was already late to my first ever lesson as a student at Konoha West Sixth Form, but the teacher barely blinked an eye! At East it would have meant detention for sure! So far the lessons have been enjoyable. The Art Dept. at Konoha East was technically better, with better resources, but I definitely prefer it here. My art teacher explained how it would all work and it turns out I have a lot more freedom to do as I please. That means no more set plans that dictate _which_ artists I may study or _how_ I should paint. I think I'm going to enjoy it here.

I have an actual smile on my face at lunch whilst I search for the bench Gaara described. Apparently everyone knows it's 'their' bench. It's exactly where Gaara said it was: around the corner from the art block. Kiba and Ino are already there but are rather preoccupied and don't bother to look up. As I sit down Naruto and Sasuke come around the corner, arguing.

"Idiot," says Sasuke hitting Naruto on the head.

"Bastard," mutters Naruto before catching sight of me. "Hey Sai! This your first day?" he asks settling himself opposite me and grinning

"Yeah," I reply with a smile, amused by Naruto's ability to change moods so quickly.

"Wicked! Enjoying our brilliant school compared to yours and Sasuke's old dump?

"Heh, yeah it's much more relaxed," I say truthfully. I turn to see Sasuke's obvious glare. "Sasuke, how are you? Still hating me?" I know it's a bold move stating the situation like this but I figure we may as well have it out in the open if we're going to be seeing a lot of each other.

"Hn."

"Shame that. Ah, but if only your mobile hadn't interrupted us. A real shame…" I give him a fake smile that tells him I know exactly what a dangerous game I'm playing.

"Eh, what are you talking about, Sai?" Naruto asks curiously.

"Nothing. He isn't talking about anything." Grits out Sasuke, glaring hard at me.

"Mmm, don't worry Naruto, it's nothing." I say quietly.

At that moment Gaara approaches, sitting down beside me. I smile at him and wind my arm around his waist. He tilts his chin up giving me a quick kiss before turning to greet his friends.

I thoroughly enjoy being able to go to school and be with Gaara. I'm starting to think that this move to West Konoha was one of the best things that could have happened to me.

Naruto POV

I am completely unsatisfied with Sasuke's answer; it is obviously _something_ and I'm not letting it go until I find out what. All I need is a few minutes alone with him…

"Hey, Sasuke, you mind coming to my locker with me?" I ask innocently.

"Is it safe?" asks Sasuke, still wary about coming anywhere near my toxic locker.

"Yes!" I lie; it's far from safe.

"Fine."

My locker is down one of the science corridors which means it's away from the main traffic of students going to and from the canteen at lunch. There also happens to be a broom closet nearby. It's usually unlocked (I know from the many times I've hidden from Kiba in there). My plan revolves around this closet.

As we draw closer to the site of the interrogation I glance around to make sure we're alone. Suddenly I spring at the closet door and swing it open. With my other hand I grab Sasuke pushing him inside with such force that he lands on the floor. He swears loudly and I take advantage of his momentary lapse to take a key from the hook beside the door and lock us in. I always wondered why they'd leave extra keys inside the cupboard; maybe it's in case someone gets locked in… or maybe it's for this exact purpose.

The light in the crapped space reveals Sasuke trying to untangle himself from the brooms enough to stand up. I help him get loose but before he can stand I push him flat against the cool stone floor. I force his wrists above his head holding them tightly in place and sitting on top of him in a position that restricts his movements. The limited space inside the closet prevents him from throwing me off as I know he is capable of. He struggles for a moment anyway before laying still and giving me a glare that tells me I won this part of the battle. I smirk at him.

"What did your mobile phone interrupt?"

"I told you: _nothing_," replies Sasuke stubbornly.

"Whatever 'nothing' is it seems to get you rather flustered, Sa-su-ke," gripping his chin with one hand I breathe the last part in his ear.

I feel him shiver beneath me, I know Sasuke's sensitive around the ears but he's even more sensitive about that one spot on his neck…

"Come on, Sasuke, tell me the truth," I purr into the crook of his neck.

He pushes his head back involuntarily seeking contact. I'm careful not to actually touch him, I mean, where is the torture in that? Letting go of his chin I run my hand down his front unbuttoning his shirt as I go. Glancing around, I search for a suitable torture device. My gaze settles on a metal oil can, it's empty but cold. Sasuke eyes me with disbelief. Giving him an evil grin I pick it up and take a moment to choose my spot on the perfect torso displayed before me. Slowly I touch it to his abdomen, he flinches sucking in a quick breath and glaring at me.

"Are you going to tell me yet?" I ask quietly.

"Hn."

"Have it your way."

As I roll the can slowly up his body Sasuke makes the most delicious sounds. If it wasn't for the fact that I know I'm going to be in trouble later, I think I'd do this more often. Lifting the can away from his chest I scowl at Sasuke, he sure is good at holding up under torture. I can feel how hard he is right now; it's probably a combination of this torture and the danger of getting caught. Well I'm in about the same position; I didn't really take into account how difficult it is to control myself with Sasuke underneath me like this. I'll try one more thing and then give it up…

With the can still in one hand I trail it over his right nipple whilst I lean closer to him, Sasuke stiffens. I put on my most lust filled voice, which is surprisingly easy to do right now.

"Come on, Sa-su-ke," I whisper in his ear. "What happened between you and Sai?"

I give his ear a small tug with my teeth before lowering my mouth to bite into his neck. I feel Sasuke's breath hitch in his throat.

"We kissed." He blurts out.

I freeze and draw away to look down at him. That was the last answer I expected and I search his eyes for the truth.

Sasuke POV

"When?" The question is inevitable but it still hurts.

"When he and I went to East. It was my parents' deaths anniversary and when he kissed me I sought comfort in him. But Itachi found out… and that's how I ended up moving here."

The memories of sitting in Itachi's car afterwards are unpleasant to say the least. Itachi immediately sensed something was wrong and any chance that he would dismiss it as grief for our parents vanished as we drove past the front of the school. Sai was coming out just as we passed the front gates and the look he gave me gave everything away.

"Wow, I have to say, Sasuke, that wasn't the answer I was expecting!" I didn't even notice Naruto letting go of my wrists. He moves to lean against the door.

'Why isn't he looking at me?' "Are you okay?" I ask lamely.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure. I'm just a little surprised."

I crawl over to him and kneel between his legs. "Yeah?"

"Yeah… well, I didn't really think he was your type; he's very different from me."

"He made a move on me, not the other way around and I already told you; I was just seeking comfort and it came in the form of Sai."

"Yeah… but I guess I kind of assumed that I was your first… gay experience…"

"Heh, I prefer to think you were. I didn't know what was happening back then. I was quite angry with him afterwards, he stole my first kiss and it pissed me off."

"You had your first kiss at 16?" asks Naruto, beginning to snigger.

"Idiot, I wasn't interested in girls and never had a chance to get near any guys with Itachi around!" I give him a light punch. "Am I to assume that I was definitely not your first?"

"Nope, that would be Gaara."

"Gaara? I thought you two were just friends?"

"We are, but we were also curious."

I laugh a little and shuffle closer. Naruto wraps his arms around me. I'm glad Naruto doesn't mind about Sai, though I still mind. Part of me knows it's silly to blame him when he had no way of knowing how vulnerable I was at that time and besides, I remind myself, if it had never happened then I wouldn't have moved here and met Naruto.

"Mmm, Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" I mumble into his chest.

"You're very entertaining under torture."

I look up to see him grinning. I'm suddenly reminded that I'm supposed to be angry with him for his information gathering methods. I jump to my feet, snatching the key from where Naruto dropped it on the floor. I'm out of the closet and locking it behind me before he can stand up.

"We'll resume this after school hours," I assure him, pocketing the key.

"Aw come on Sasuke!"

I walk away with a smirk on my face. I know he'll wait in there for me, rather than call for help; he's supposed to have English last lesson (it's his least favourite subject and I know he'll jump on any excuse to miss it). I can tell Itachi I have some after school activities to do (well it is kind of the truth). The bell goes in the distance and I head towards the other side of the school campus for registration.

I count the minutes until the last bell as I sit in the stuffy classroom waiting to make my escape. When the bell sounds I'm one of the first out of the door. I beat Itachi to the front gate for the first time and tap my foot for him to turn up. When he does I try my best to look relaxed.

"I'm going to hang around for a while today, Itachi, I've got some art stuff to finish up here. I'll be home later, okay?"

"Of course, do your best. Would you like me to pick you up?"

"No thank you, I can manage," I turn and head towards the art rooms; I'll go the long way to the science corridor as I know Itachi is probably watching where I'm going right now.

When I reach the closet and unlock it, the door is immediately pulled open and I'm dragged inside. Naruto fists the front of my shirt, pushing me into the wall and pressing his lips to mine in a heated kiss. When he pulls away we both stand panting for a second before I have the sense to close the closet door.

"It was cruel of you to leave me in here," says Naruto.

"And you are a cruel torturer," I reply.

"True… are we even?" he asks hopefully.

"Hmm, not quite…"

I lean in moulding my lips to his and pulling him to the floor with me.


	8. Change is a Friend

Sasuke POV

I can barely remember how my life used to be. I don't recall feeling very much, as though I went through life in a constant daze, guided by what must be done rather than what I wanted to do. I know one thing though; I was never as happy as I am right now.

It's the beginning of December and I have been forced to conclude that Itachi knows nothing of my relationship with Naruto. I mean surely he would have put a stop to it by now if he did? 

Naruto is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't imagine losing him. As such we have agreed on an 'in public we are just friends' rule and made sure the rest of our group say nothing to ruin that image. 

That's another thing that has changed significantly since I first arrived at Konoha West; it's 'our group'. For the first time in my life I feel as though I belong. Before, I never even considered what it would be like to belong but now I never want to lose this feeling.

"What you thinking about?"

I look up into Naruto's upside-down face. I'm leaning against a tree whilst he is lying on our bench. The sight reminds me of the time Naruto asked me to add my first piece of graffiti to our bench, I've added many more since then.

"Nothing," I lie out of habit.

Naruto gives me and upside-down frown before jumping off of the bench to sit beside me. Although I can't hold him, as I would like to, I still enjoy the warmth of his body so close to mine.

"Lier, tell me," he says stubbornly.

"Just about how much things have changed since I moved here," I tell him truthfully.

I strange look crosses Naruto's face and he glances around. Ino and Kiba are entwined under a nearby tree and Sai is drawing them whilst Gaara watches him work. At the bench sits Tenten, an open book discarded as she texts away on her phone, she seems to do a lot of that recently. Naruto looks back at me with a small smile. This smile, in place of his usual buoyant grin, is the one that makes my heart beat faster, it's precious.

"You're right," he says quietly. "Things have changed so much, I'm really glad they've changed and I'm really glad you moved here, Sasuke."

"Yeah, so am I."

I glance around before taking hold of his hand and giving it a squeeze. His hands are freezing so I take off my gloves and tell him to wear them. He protests but I insist and he gives in with a small, 'Thank you'. Cupping his gloved hands over his nose he gives me another of those precious smiles.

"Heh, they smell of you, Sasuke."

I raise an eyebrow, "I smell?"

"Yeah, I like your special Sasuke smell, it's a good smell," he shifts a little closer and leans against my shoulder.

We sit in silence for a moment or two before Naruto speaks again.

"Hey Sasuke, who do you think Tenten is texting?"

"I have been wondering about that, does she usually use her phone this much?"

"No, she barely knew how to use the thing until roughly Halloween time."

"Maybe she found herself a boyfriend that night?" I suggest.

"Hmm I doubt she's found herself a _boy_friend..." Naruto says distractedly, he's looking at Tenten thoughtfully and something in the way he said '_boy_friend' has got me thinking.

"Naruto... Tenten's not straight is she?" I ask quietly.

Naruto flips his head back to face me so fast I think he might've hurt his neck.

"What gives you that idea?" he asks quickly

"Your guilty face," I answer shortly. "So les or bi?"

"Straight."

"Les then?" I take a guess.

"No!"

"I'll take that as a yes. So you think she found herself a girlfriend?"

"No! Damn it Sasuke!"

"What are you shouting about Naruto?"

Naruto POV

I look up and freeze like a deer caught in headlamps. Standing over us is Temari with Yukiko and Ande by her side.

"Oh nothing, just Sasuke being a bastard as usual," I say quickly.

"Oh I see," She turns to address everyone. "Well hi everyone!"

"Hi!" answers Sai with a smile.

"What do you want?" asks Gaara.

"Just thought I'd come and say hi to everyone!" says Temari innocently.

"Well you've said it so you can fuck off now." Gaara replies coldly.

Temari ignores him and instead sits beside Tenten. 

"Hi _Tenten_," she purrs.

Gaara rolls his eyes and Sai smiles before they both turn back to Kiba and Ino who stopped listening a while ago.

"H-hi Temari," says Tenten quietly, she's blushing heavily, I've never seen her this nervous before.

I glance at Sasuke. Sure enough he's smirking at me. 

"Temari, huh?"

"Yeah Temari, but don't tell anyone I told you so 'cause I wasn't supposed to know, 'kay?"

Sasuke nods in understanding. Yukiko and Ande take seats at the bench opposite where Temari is speaking to Tenten in a hushed voice. Yukiko rolls her eyes, but Ande gives Temari a quick wink before turning to Yukiko to inform her of Pein and Konan's latest relationship problems.

We sink into silence again and I reflect upon what Sasuke said earlier. This Temari thing could be yet another huge change. Our group of misfits was a comfortably consistent one until Sasuke turned up, but it really has only changed for the better. We used to shut ourselves off from the rest of the school, hiding around the side of the art block and refusing to socialise with anyone else. Just last week Sakura said hi and asked if I wanted to come and eat with her and Neji. I declined of course, but I did so politely and I genuinely appreciate her effort at restarting our old friendship. Now when I look around I see happy couples and new faces.

It was just after Sakura had drifted away from the group that Sasuke turned up and more than filled her place, now Sai goes to college at the sixth form here and I've never seen Gaara happier. It's great for me to see Gaara like this after years of watching him beat himself up.

It's a Friday today and I'm staying over at Gaara's tonight for the first time in quite a while. First though, we have a movie to watch!

"Hey guys! What are we seeing tonight?" I yell.

"Jailbreak!" shouts Kiba.

"Holiday Heat!" shouts Ino.

"Darkness on Deathrow?" suggests Sai.

We proceed to argue over tonight's movie. Personally I don't want to see any kind of horror movie and Holiday Heat sounds rubbish so I'm with Kiba on this one. Sasuke also votes with Kiba, I thought Darkness on Deathrow looked to be more his kind of thing but I think he's just refusing to agree with Sai about _anything_.

"Gaara?"

"I'm with Sai." He's says earning a smile from Sai.

"Of course... Tenten?"

"Sorry, what?" she tears her eyes away from the smirking Temari to look at me.

"What movie are you voting for tonight?"

"Oh right, your suggestion sounds good."

"I didn't make a suggestion but I shall add your vote to mine which means we're seeing Jailbreak!"

"Damn it Kiba!" huffs Ino punching him playfully in the shoulder.

"Can't argue with the majority," he replies with a smug grin.

After the movie I wish I voted for Holiday Heat. It was really rubbish. But being the optimist that I am I made the most of the situation with much sneaky hand holding with Sasuke.

Late that night Gaara and I sit in the cramped living room of his and Temari's downtown apartment. She's not back from work yet so it's just us and some strange stunt program. 

"You want ice cream?" he asks suddenly.

It's a little strange coming from Gaara but I love ice cream so I'll let his new eating habits pass, "Of course! What you got?"

"Mint choc chip."

"Brilliant!"

He leaves to hunt down the ice cream whilst I wait on the sofa. A few minutes later I hear a thumping noise. Jumping up I run into the kitchen to find Gaara banging the tub on the counter. He curses before reaching into his jeans pocket and pulling out his old pocketknife. I watch as he skilfully uses it to pries the lid off of the tub before flipping it neatly away and pocketing it again. It disturbs me a little that he still carries that thing around, I mean he has stopped, right? I'm not going to bring it up, I believe he has stopped and it would only be an extremely awkward conversation.

We are sitting passing the ice cream tub between us when Temari walks in, slamming the apartment door behind her. She throws herself down on the sofa beside me, stealing the ice cream and my spoon. 

"Bad night?" asks Gaara casually.

"Yeah fucking assholes think they can grab whatever's on show, bloody useless bouncers too, they're all too lazy to care what's happening to one of their best barmaids!" she huffs angrily.

Temari works in a club in the downtown area, I can't remember what its called but I always thought Gaara should worry a little more about his sister's safety.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah of course I am!" she says giving me a kind smile. "I gave them a right good kicking, I'm just annoyed that I had to do it in my high heels because our bouncers' are completely useless."

She waves her arms around to emphasise the point and Gaara seizes his opportunity to take back the ice cream.

When we finally get to bed I find I can not sleep. This is not unusual when I stay at Gaara's place because his room tends to give me nightmares about swimming in a sea of blood. Once I'm sure Gaara's asleep I get out of bed leave his room heading for the kitchen. I find Temari sitting at the counter staring into a cup of hot chocolate.

I walk up behind her, "What are you thinking about?"

She jumps spilling her drink all over the counter.

"Oh shit! Naruto! Don't scare me like that!" she hisses at me, moving to clean up her cold drink.

"What's wrong Temari?"

"Nothings wrong... it's just..." she bites her lip, something I've never seen the ever confident Temari do. "Love hurt's doesn't it, Naruto?"

I don't know how to react to this. Who does Temari love? My immediate thought is Tenten but that's not possible. Surely she knows she could have Tenten any time she wanted?

"You know what, nevermind. I should go to bed." she starts to walk away.

"No wait, Temari!" I don't know what I'm supposed to say but I have to say something! "Who do you love?" I have to know for sure before I go saying anything stupid.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Tell me anyway."

"It's Tenten..."

"Then what's the problem?"

"She's_scared_ of me! Whenever I speak to her she backs away and barely says anything! I scare her! I can't help it but I'm quite a boisterous person, I mean I scared three men away today so what chance do I have of showing Tenten how I feel?"

"I'm sure if you just spoke to her gently then she'd understand. Believe me, I know Tenten and..." it occurs to me that I shouldn't be meddling in other peoples business but they'll thank me later. "I think you're her type."

A flicker of hope flits across Temari's face. "Well I guess I was her type on Halloween..."

I really want to know what she means by that but I really have had my nose in their business long enough already.

"Well, just consider it okay?"

I pass Temari in the doorway and go back to Gaara's room. I hope she acts on what I've said. If she doesn't... well then I'll have to give Tenten the nudge too and that will definitely qualify as meddling!

Upon entering Gaara's room I notice something I didn't see before. His knife is sitting on his bedside cabinet. It sends a little shiver down my spine and I reach out for it. Holding it as though it were made of glass I move across the room and sit in the windowsill to examine this artefact. I hold it near the window glass and flick the blade out so that it glints in the orange light from the street lamps below. I think about how many times Gaara must have used this blade and shudder. I pray he won't need it again. Leaning against the window I flip the blade away, squeezing the pocketknife tightly in my fist and falling into an uneasy sleep.


	9. Preparations

Gaara POV

I wake up in the cold hours of dawn as I usually do. I don't use the heater in my room so the air is freezing but refreshing. I roll over to see if Naruto is awake but realise he's not in his bed. Sitting up I immediately spot him slumped in the windowsill. I frown and roll out of bed to go and stand bedside him. This is very strange; I know he doesn't like my room but how does sleeping in the windowsill help? I stand and watch him sleep for a while. His tanned face is lined with worry; I think he's having a nightmare. A pained grunt and a clenching of fists confirms this. My eyes are drawn to his hands and I see something even more odd than his sleeping position: he's got my knife! I'm now thoroughly confused and in need of some answers. I give him a gentle shove. He grunts and then slowly blinks his eyes open. He looks at me for a few seconds as if wondering why I would be here.

"Heh, mornin' Gaara," he says sleepy smothering a huge yawn.

"Naruto, why are you sleeping in the windowsill?" I ask, straight to the point.

"Oh yeah... Well I'm not sure actually... I was just sitting here thinking and I guess I sort of drifted off..."

"Right, but why are you holding my knife?"

Naruto's bright blue eyes widen comically and he looks down at his hands in surprise. "Oh... Well I guess I was thinking about that."

An awkward silence falls between us. He stares down at the knife obviously waiting for me to say something but I'm at a loss. I know exactly what he was thinking about now and it occurs to me that I never told Naruto I had stopped. I assumed he could tell, just like he always sees everything else about me, but perhaps I was wrong.

I climb into the window seat with him and gently pry the knife out of his hands. I flick the blade out and hold it up in front of his eyes. His eyes are wide as he looks at the blade.

"You know I don't use this to hurt myself anymore, right?"

His eyes flick past the blade to stare into mine as he searches for the truth there. I try my best to show him that this is the truth and although I've never been good at showing much emotion I believe that Naruto can read me well enough to know my mind.

"I know that but... why do you still carry it around?"

This sparks a sudden understanding within my mind. I flick the blade away and pocket the knife; it is no longer needed to make my point. He knows me well enough to tell that I don't cut myself anymore but he's afraid that I'm liable to do it again because I have the means with me all the time.

"It's a safety thing," I explain. "It's useful to have a little insurance in this neighbourhood. On bonfire night some idiot tried attacking me on my way to meet you guys but he soon changed his mind when he saw my knife."

Naruto's eyes are wide again. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

I shrug. "It slipped my mind," that was true, I completely forgot as soon as I came into contact with Sai. "It's not the first time somebody's tried making trouble, you know this is a bad neighbourhood Naruto and I look like easy pickings to most because I'm small and skinny."

Naruto lets out a breath and nods looking down at his empty hands. "I'm glad." He says softly.

"Glad I look like easy pickings?" I ask in mock puzzlement.

"No silly..." He trails off clearly not wanting to explain but I know what he would have said anyway.

I pull him gently into my arms. He sinks into my embrace as he used to all those years ago. When we were younger Naruto used to have a lot of nightmares and not always at my house. He had a hard time when he was in foster care and even more so before he was taken in at the foster home. But over the years I've watched him become stronger, more confident and less and less concerned with his past. I think it's the influence of constantly having friends surrounding him, we may be few but we are strong. It's slightly disturbing for me to be reminded that he's still the slightly delicate Naruto I knew back then.

We stay like this until the sun is fully up and people are beginning to go about their business for the day. After a long time Naruto lifts his head off my chest and smiles at me. I unwrap my arms from around him and we both stand.

Taking my hand Naruto gives it a small squeeze, "Thanks Gaara."

I nod. I don't ask what he's thanking me for because I already know. We support each other and always will, nothing will ever change that.

Naruto POV

It's nice to be close to Gaara again. The relief I feel at knowing he no longer hurts himself is unexplainable. All the years he did that to himself, I felt as though there was a barrier between us, a barrier which I just couldn't break down. I should feel inadequate that Sai's presence succeeded in breaking down that barrier so quickly after I had spent years failing, but I guess Sai was capable of giving what I never could have.

"What shall we do today?" I ask brightly, I'm looking forward to spending the day with Gaara.

"Hmm... shopping?"

"Shopping? Since when do you enjoy shopping?"

"I don't but I know what you're like, Naruto, you'll leave all your Christmas shopping until the last minute and we'll all end up with chocolate Santa's!"

"I thought you liked chocolate Santa's!"

"We do, but it would still be a nice surprise to get a real present this year! Come on, get changed and we can go and buy breakfast from the bakery."

That makes me move quickly and we call goodbye to Temari who is dragging her feet around the apartment like a zombie. I ask if she'll be okay but Gaara says she'll be fine in time for work tonight.

The downtown area where Gaara lives is to the Northside of the bridge to Konoha East so we pass the bridge to get to the Southside where most of the shops and posh riverside flats are. At the bakery I choose the biggest pink iced doughnut they have and we make our way to the inner city Memorial Park to eat. We sit on the side of one of the many perfect fountains and eat our breakfast. The wind has a biting cool as if to remind us that it is winter even if the sun is visible.

I begin to think about today's proposed Christmas shopping. Just what exactly am I supposed to buy for Sasuke? He's never mentioned wanting anything, in fact I frequently get the impression he has everything he could possibly wish for. Maybe a CD? Oh sure that's romantic! But if I do buy him something romantic I'll have to make sure Itachi doesn't find out...

"Gaara, what are buying Sai?"

He takes a thoughtful bite of his pastry. "Hmm, he needs some new paintbrushes... I think I saw a nice set down at the art supply store... Why?"

"I don't know what to buy Sasuke." I tell him truthfully.

Gaara frowns a little, "What does he like?"

"Erm..." What does Sasuke like? It suddenly strikes me how little I know about my own boyfriends tastes. "Shit I don't know!"

"Music? Books? Doesn't he take art too?"

"Yeah! I've seen him drawing before; he was really good!"

"So get him something arty," suggests Gaara.

"Right, paintbrushes?"

"Somehow I don't think Sasuke will appreciate getting the same present as Sai."

"Right. So what then?"

"Oh I don't know Naruto... why not try music instead, what bands does he like?"

"Erm..."

"Forget that, does he like reading?"

"Oh yeah! I think he does!"

"Buy him a book then."

"What kind of book?"

"What kind does he like?"

"Erm..."

"You know what? We're not getting anywhere this way. How about we concentrate on buying everyone else's presents and if you see something that suits Sasuke then you can get it, okay?"

"Yeah okay."

I sigh as we begin our Christmas shopping mission. I want to buy Sasuke something really meaningful that he'll like but the fact that I don't know what my boyfriend likes is quite a wake up call. From now on I resolve to find out more about Sasuke! This is what I get for dating the strong and silent type. I mean sure I can read his moods as easily as I can read Gaara's but that doesn't help me when it comes to finding a gift for him!

After several hours of traipsing around the shops I have several bags full of gifts and only one left to get: Sasuke's.

"Come on, I need to find Temari a present," says Gaara pointing me towards an upmarket clothing store.

"Bit expensive isn't it Gaara?"

"I know but she'll love anything from here, so I figure I get her something very small and it'll still count as a good present. Besides you can check out the guys section for Sasuke."

"Good idea!"

I move slowly around the men's section, this does look like the kind of place Sasuke would shop. I couldn't afford to shop here regularly but if I could just get something nice and simple... I walk along the aisles running my fingers over the clothes as I pass and getting unfriendly glances from the sales assistant. My fingers pass over a particularly soft material and I look down at a dark blue knitted scarf. I pick it off the shelf carefully. It's long and thick and definitely something I can imagine Sasuke wearing, wrapping it experimentally around my own neck I snuggle into the warmth. I nod to myself and take it to the cash register where the evil sales assistant is.

Gaara manages to find a reasonably priced necklace for Temari and we leave the shop together. I know a scarf isn't exactly the most inventive present but I like the idea of Sasuke wearing something I've bought him.

Sasuke POV

I stretch out, cat-like, on the sofa. I enjoy Saturdays the most because Itachi is out of the house, he's working as the Saturday office boy at a nearby company. I don't know what the company does, all I know is it's most probably boring as hell there. I lie with my bare back on the cool black leather of the sofa and stare blankly at the ceiling. I'm slightly at a loss as to what I should do with this rare free time. Last week I did some artwork but I don't feel like working right now. I drag myself off of the sofa and head for my room. Most of my stuff is unpacked and hidden away in draws and cupboards, this is unusual for me. I never used to unpack my stuff because I always expected to move again soon but this time I decided to risk it. There's still a few boxes I haven't looked into though...

I find them at the back of my wardrobe and drag a couple of boxes out into the middle of my floor. The first one is mainly old books, dusty and worn with age. When I open the second box it too appears to be only books but upon closer inspection I realise its an old photo album. I don't think I've ever seen it before, I'm sure I'd remember it because it has the Uchiha family crest on the front; a symbol I haven't seen in years. I flip the heavy album open in my lap. On the first page there's a portrait of a long haired man standing beside a younger person with shorter hair, neither is smiling, but both are handsome and wear identical expressions of proud arrogance. Flicking through the pages slowly I see many more portraits and photographs of people who I assume are my ancestors. I've always known the Uchiha family was an old one but I've never heard tales of any of my ancestors and was never particularly interested in our family history.

It's obvious all the people in the pictures are Uchiha's because they all have the same appearance and attitude, none of the pictures are smiling ones. There are still many pages at the back and the last filled one has our family portrait on it. I look at the page long and hard, staring into my fathers hard gaze. It fills my stomach with a foreboding I haven't felt in years and I suddenly wish Itachi wasn't at work.

It takes a great deal more effort than it should have done to slam the album shut. I push it violently away from me and it slides across the floor and under my bed. I've had enough of family history, it's just Itachi and I now.


	10. Encounters

**.:WARNING:. LEMON! MaleXMale/shonen-ai/yaoi! If you think you might be offended by this chapter you may not wish to read ahead, you have been warned!**

* * *

Sasuke POV

I shiver slightly and pull the collar of my coat up against the biting wind blowing onto the streets of the shopping district. I'm wearing my fingerless gloves because Naruto still has my warm ones, so my fingers are frozen. I want to go home, or better yet go to Naruto's, and warm up with a big mug of hot chocolate, but I have a few things to see to before that. It's a Monday but school finished for the Christmas holidays last Friday so I thought I'd better finally get the last of my Christmas shopping done. I've been doing my shopping bit by bit over the last month and by now I have everyone's apart from Itachi's and Naruto's.

A particularly strong gust of wind causes me to stumble a little just as I reach the book shop. I hurry into the dimly lit store out of the cold and flick my hair out of my face. I figure I can find something for Itachi in here, he reads a lot so the only problem is finding him something he hasn't already read. But I came prepared; I snuck into his room this morning and had a good look at his bookshelf, with my good memory I think I can remember most of them. A lot of the titles had to do with the modelling industry which completely threw me; I never thought Itachi would be interested in something like that. There was also a lot of books on business finance so maybe he's not planning to become a model or anything, not that I don't think he's capable of modelling, it just doesn't seem like something he'd want to do. It occurred to me this morning that I have no idea what Itachi wants to do after he finishes college, which will next summer. I should try actually having a conversation with him sometime, it would make shopping for him a lot easier at any rate!

I spend longer than I really want to loitering in the accounting section before picking up an extra boring looking book that I'm pretty sure he doesn't already own. I drop it down on the desk before I even realise who the cashier is.

"Didn't realise you enjoyed accounting this much, Sasuke."

I recognise the voice immediately and look up to see Tenten waving the heavy book under the barcode scanner.

"I don't, it's for my brother."

"Oh, Itachi wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I didn't know you worked here Tenten."

"Well a girl can't rely on her adopted parents for everything!" she says with a bright smile.

"Aren't Ino's family quite wealthy though?"

"Yeah but that's not the point, besides I get a store discount here."

"Ah I see," I say handing over the money. "Well I'll probably see you at Ino's on Monday."

"Hang on, do you want to grab some lunch with me?"

"Oh sure, when's your break?"

"Anytime I want," she turns to yell to someone at the back of the store. "I'm off for lunch!"

There's no reply but Tenten turns and ushers me out of the shop anyway. I wasn't planning to eat in town but since she asked, I don't mind; Tenten's pretty good company really.

"Where to?" I ask as we battle the freezing winds outside.

Tenten just points at a little pink shop. I raise my eyebrow but follow her in anyway.

"Isn't this an ice cream parlour?" I ask as soon as we're out of the wind.

"Yeah," she says before bounding up to the counter. "But they do a small selection of hot food in the winter. Hey Sai!"

"Hello there, Tenten, Sasuke."

I look up at the smooth voice and glare at Sai who is standing behind the counter wearing a pink striped apron and a smile. A second later Gaara glides up beside him wearing a pink apron but definitely not a smile. Gaara scowls at me and I get the feeling he saw me glaring at Sai. Why did Tenten have to choose here of all places? I look at her and she smiles at me a little to innocently.

She orders a hot chocolate and some of Sai's Auntie's savoury pie. It looks pretty good so I order the same and we carry our lunch over to a table by the window. As we eat I think about the one present I still have left to buy. I'm at a loss as to what I should buy Naruto for Christmas. I stare thoughtfully out of the window; what does one buy for their boyfriend?

"What ya thinkin' 'bout?" asks Tenten.

I hesitate, I'm a little reluctant to tell her that I don't know what to buy my own boyfriend. But this is Tenten; she's not going to judge me... I hope.

"I don't know what to buy Naruto for Christmas."

"Ah I see, guess that's not surprising, since you haven't known him that long really. But you should be able to draw some clues from what we brought him on his birthday, right?"

I think about it, I can't really remember what Naruto got for his birthday aside from the blow-up girlfriend from Kiba.

"He likes orange..." I say slowly.

"Right, so buy him something orange and he'll love you for it!"

"Okay..." I say uncertainly, I wish she'd be more specific.

After lunch I say goodbye to Tenten and she hurries back to the book shop. I wander down the street looking into shop windows as I pass. Maybe I should just buy him a CD? Inside the music store I walk up and down long aisles of CDs until a name catches my eye: 'Orange Range'. It strikes me as a strange name for a band, but as I look over their albums I think Naruto might like them. I pick their album Musiq and leave the shop, glad that I finally found him something. I mean Christmas day is next Tuesday and since we are all meeting at Ino's place on Christmas eve to give our presents I left it a little later than I usually like to.

Gaara POV

I was a little surprised to see Sasuke and Tenten together. But after hearing him explaining that he doesn't know what to get Naruto for Christmas I guess it makes sense that he turned to Tenten. I mean it's not like he'd come and ask me, even though I know Naruto the best, Sasuke would never do something so damaging to his pride. He needn't worry though; Naruto will love anything Sasuke buys him.

"What are you scowling at?" Sai asks resting a hand at the small of my back.

"Oh nothing," I didn't realise I was scowling.

"Well we can probably close up shop now, we won't get anymore customers at this time, especially not when the weather's like this. Everyone is probably tucked up comfortably at home."

I watch Sai flip the door sign from 'Open' to 'Closed' and pull his apron off. I struggle with the tie at the back of mine. Glad no one else is here to see my pathetic problem.

"Damn it!" I curse trying to pull the stupid thing off.

Sai moves around the counter to stand in front of me. He leans in reaching behind me to firmly take hold of my wrists. I give up and let him untangle the knot. He gets rid of my apron quickly making it seem to easy. I pout slightly; I don't like to appear so helpless. He smiles at my indignant attitude.

After a moment I give a sly smile at the fact that he's still standing so close but not doing anything. I know he doesn't expect me to step away, which means he's waiting for me to make a move. I run the palm of my hand appreciatively over his partially visible abdomen, I always thought it would be weird for a guy to wear a belly top but I actually enjoy Sai's too-short tops. I stand on tip toes as he leans in to kiss me but at the last minute I turn my head to bite gently into his earlobe. Sai gasps lightly and I suck on the small piece flesh as he pulls me close to him. His hands move across my back grasping at the material of my shirt as I move my administrations to his neck.

I back him up against the counter pressing my body against his, he shifts his legs so that we fit together perfectly. I feel Sai move a leg between mine and abandon his neck to capture his lips. His taste is delicious as always: slightly minty. But it's not harsh mint, Sai's taste is like that of those addictively sweet mints and I know I'm addicted to him. He turns us around lifting me onto the counter without even breaking our kiss. I rest my arms on his strong shoulders burying my hands in his black hair as we kiss deeply. Breaking away Sai rests his forehead against mine panting slightly.

"Upstairs?" he mutters.

I nod and Sai picks me up, I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me towards the stairs at the back of the cafe. His strength always amazes me, but then again I'm not exactly heavy. Sai kicks the door of his bedroom open and moves over to the bed dropping me onto the covers so that I bounce. I remove my arms from his neck so that he can go and close the door, I hear him draw the bolt so that we won't be disturbed.

I sit up and pull off my shirt as he moves back to the bed, kneeling with a leg either side of mine. Reaching up I run my fingers under his shirt pushing it up and then pulling it off to be discarded on the floor. He presses a hand flat against my bare chest and I fall back on the sheets. Leaning over me his lips connect with mine in a heated kiss before he moves that wonderful mouth away. I can feel the deep blush on my cheeks as he leaves a trail of kisses across my neck and collar bone. As he works his way down my skin burns wherever those artists hands touch and my body rises up to his caresses purely on instinct.

Sai POV

As I lay kisses across Gaara's pale skin I glance up at his face. His expression takes my breath away; a deep blush adorns his pale skin and makes his fiery hair gleam with an amazing intensity. His heavily lined eyes are half closed so that only slits of those unusual pale green eyes are visible. The image is striking as he writhes beneath my touches.

I slowly unbutton his trousers taking my time although I know it frustrates him. He moans with all the impatience of a red-headed lover and takes over so that a few moments later we are moving together bare skin rubbing against each others and body temperature significantly higher than before.

I reach for the top drawer of my bedside cabinet as Gaara once again latches onto my neck. I fumble in the drawer rather distracted by his skilled mouth. My right hand finds purchase on the lube as my other continues to travel over Gaara's heated skin. Gaara lays his head on the pillows as I move back to kneel between his spread legs. The sight of my boyfriend lying in such a compromising and honest position distracts me from the task at hand and I can't help but stare for a moment. He glares at me as I continue to drink in the sight before me and I can't help but grin at his expression.

"Are you laughing at me?!" Gaara asks sitting up to scowl at me.

I shake my head slightly leaning forwards and pushing him back to the pillows with a palm on his chest.

"I love you." I whisper brushing my lips against his.

His expression is perfect. As those emerald eyes widen in surprise they seem to grow in depth and glow with an eerie light.

"I love you too." He says sincerely.

We kiss once again and, with our lips still connected, I part Gaara's legs to slip a finger in. I feel him stiffen against the intrusion but press on until he is used to it. Adding another finger I do my best to prepare him. This is our first time going this far together, I don't want to hurt him. As I press deeper Gaara wraps his arms around my neck nuzzling into my neck again. Suddenly his small moans are punctuated by a louder one that he manages to stifle somewhat by biting into my neck. I smirk; found it.

Removing my probing fingers I drag Gaara closer to me pulling him into my lap. He shifts and our erections brush drawing heated gasps from the both of us. He kisses me passionately lacing his fingers in my hair and purposefully rocking his hips against mine. I take control of the kiss and move us into a horizontal position. Gaara parts his legs and I take the hint pushing in gently I struggle to mask a loud moan. So tight, so hot.

I watch Gaara's expression carefully. It hurts to see the flicker of pain there, I don't want to hurt him. I ignore all instincts telling me to fully emmerce myself in his heat. Instead I kiss him lightly on the nose.

Gaara POV

The burning sensation is not an unpleasant one. Pain is not a new feeling to me, I though I had felt every version of it but I've never experienced this pain. This pain is torturously close to pleasure. When I feel Sai's lips brush my nose my eyes snap open. I didn't realise I'd closed them.

Now I see the questioning look in his eyes. He looks worried. I tilt my chin upwards so that our lips meet once again but this time I don't let them go. I roll my hips a little, silently telling him to continue. I need to feel him and I want that promised pleasure.

As he pushes in all the way the pain returns in full, a delicious burning pain. I watch his face and feel proud to be the cause of such a genuine expression of pleasure. I've never felt so full before and I don't only mean in the literal sense, my heart feels full as well.

We remain suspended in that position for a second before I urge him to move. Patience in this case is not a virtue. Sai pulls back only to slam back in and I can tell his own instincts have taken over now; that's better. My veins are on fire as I lift my hips to meet his thrusts. The air in the bedroom is thick with the sound of our lustful moans and the smell of sex. I drag blunt fingernails across his sweat slicked back feeling his muscles straining beneath his pale skin.

Sai changes the angle of his thrust slightly and next second I feel him brush something deep inside me. Spots of light erupt in front of my eyes as pleasure shoots through my body originating from that spot. A loud moan passes my lips followed by many others as Sai begins to repeatedly hit that spot releasing waves of ecstasy that course through my body. As my own erection rubs against the skin of Sai's hard abdomen I can feel the pleasure building up. The coiling sensation in the lower regions of my stomach increases tenfold as I feel a hand wrap around my own erection and Sai begins to pump my straining appendix in time with his own thrusts.

"Ahh S-Sai!" I cry out as I come over our stomachs white light erupting behind my eyelids.

With one last thrust Sai finds his own release inside me. He supports himself above me long enough to remove himself before his arms shake and he collapses sideways so as not to crush me.

His consideration is touching and I roll over slowly, laying an arm across his strong chest. He laces his fingers with mine and smiles at me contentedly. He pulls the covers over us and we lie entwined in a lazy silence, utterly satisfied.

"You're amazing," Sai breathes looking at the ceiling.

I look at him, surprised; that was my first time bottoming. Resting my head on his chest I speak quietly trying to hide the smirk from my voice, "You're not so bad yourself."

"Not bad?"

"More like really really good."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome... Though I've never been bottom before... if it's like that I think can grow to like it," I admit softly.

"Ah somehow I didn't think you were a virgin. But seme, eh? Mind if I ask who you topped?" I can feel his gaze on the top of my head.

I hesitate, but there's no real reason why he shouldn't know... "Naruto."

"Ah I see..." I glance up to watch his expression as he says that, but he doesn't look annoyed, he doesn't even look surprised! "How'd that happen?"

"You want details?!"

"I mean was it love or... friends with benefits?"

"Oh... fuck buddies? Yeah, but I called it off..."

I remember now, it took a lot of resolve but I decided that it hurt too much to be that close to Naruto whilst knowing that he wasn't really mine. Only I wasn't quite prepared for how difficult it would be to lose that physical connection with him. But it really was only physical, that's all it could ever be and I knew that.

"You don't have to tell me why," says Sai softly, as though he had read my mind.

Lifting my head from his chest to look him in the eye and nod, trying to convey how grateful I am of his understanding attitude. "Thank you." I murmur pressing my lips to his once more before sinking back into his embrace. "For everything."

Exhaustion weights down my limbs as I lay in the arms of the one person who returns my love. Sai will probably never understand just how much he's done for me. He freed me from an unrequited love that unknowly caused me so much pain over these past years.

Sai gives a chuckle that resonates through his chest and into my ear. "I guess that means Naruto is rather more experienced that Sasuke."

I can't help but laugh a little at that, the thought cheers me endlessly.

* * *

_A/N: Heh, that was my first time writing actual buttsecks ; I can no longer call myself innocent dramatic pose kukuku I was never innocent anyway! I hope it was good enough!_


	11. Flour

Naruto POV

As I tip the flour into the big cooking bowl it puffs up in a white cloud. It takes me a moment to recover from a sneezing fit. When the sneezing subsides I start to stir the cake mixture. I sing loudly to a song on the radio, spinning around as I stir the bowl and giggling to myself between verses. Right now I feel insanely happy. Christmas is coming up, I don't have to go to school and I have the best boyfriend in the world!

The buzzer rings out from the hallway and I throw the plastic bowl onto the counter pausing to wipe my hands on my apron before running through the apartment. I grab the receiver as I skid to a stop in my fluffy house socks.

"Hee-ello?" I call down the line.

"Someone sounds happy," says a deep voice on the other end.

"Sas-kaay!" I say happily my smile widening even more, if possible. "Come right up!"

I hit the button with more force than needed before dancing back into the kitchen. Taking up the bowl again I start to spoon the mixture into the baking cases. This works out perfectly; Sasuke can help me with the cakes! I hear Sasuke open the apartment door.

"In the kitchen!" I sing out.

Sasuke POV

I follow Naruto's voice and enter the kitchen only to stop in the doorway. Naruto is stood in the middle of the kitchen in orange boxers, fluffy slipper socks and a pink apron patterned with cookies. My eyes travel over the parts of his naked torso that are not covered by the ridiculous apron. He has flour everywhere, up his arms, on his nose and some even in his hair.

"Naruto..." I say slowly, carefully controlling the laughter that is bubbling up inside of me. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm making fairy cakes!" he says sincerely.

"Why are you only wearing your boxers?"

"I woke up late since it's the holidays and I didn't feel like getting changed. Iruka is out with Kakashi so I've got the place to myself." He gives me a sly smile, "Or should I say _we_ have the place to ourselves..." He throws down the bowl and walks over to me reaching out.

"You're covered in flour," I point out.

He lowers his hands pouting, "You're so cold." He mutters setting about dividing the rest of the mixture into the baking cases. "What brings you here anyway?"

"I was doing my Christmas shopping and decided I'd come and see if you were home. Why? Are you not pleased to see me?" I know the answer to that question but Naruto gives me the satisfaction of blushing anyway.

"Did you get my present?"

"I did."

"Ooh what is it?" Naruto looks around me as if expecting to see me hiding a shopping bag behind my back.

"I dropped it off at my house on the way here," I say answering his unspoken question.

"Aww," he spoons the rest of the mixture into the baking tray and transfers the tray to the oven.

"Do you cook very often?" I ask curiously.

"Heh, yeah usually only sweet stuff though. I guess that's Iruka's influence he loves cooking sweet things though he can cook savoury just as well. This is his apron," Naruto says pulling the apron off, "he makes the best cookies so his boyfriend, Kakashi, brought it for him."

"Sweet."

Naruto cocks an eyebrow.

"No pun intended."

Naruto lets out a light-hearted laugh, "Well I guess I'd better take a shower while those cook," sighed Naruto looking down at his flour covered hands. As he lifts his gaze to meet mine my stomach flutters, "Don't suppose you fancy joining me?"

"I wouldn't mind."

Stepping under the hot stream I roll my shoulders letting the heat soak the stress away a little before moving aside so Naruto can join me. He stands under the water and attempts to pull my body against his. Placing my hands on his I remove them from my hips and push them back to his sides. He scowls at me but I ignore it.

I run my hands up his strong chest. Naruto is shorter than me but also stockier and well built. I've always been thin or 'slender' as Naruto likes to put it. He leans back against the cool tiles as I let my hands appreciate his body.

I run my hands up and through his hair making sure to remove all of the flour. I hear Naruto moan a softly at the feel of my hands working across his head. I smirk to myself at how easy it is to draw a reaction from him.

He's clean now but I don't stop my wondering hands as they explore his body, enjoying how open he is with me. I'm pretty sure I could get Naruto to do almost anything I wanted if I put in an effort. I've always liked the feeling of being in control; I know I could never control Itachi which constantly eats at me but with Naruto I know I could.

He moans again as my fingers brush over a sensitive nipple. I give it a pinch and he sucks in a breath arching his back away from the wall and tilting his head back displaying his neck to me. I take the opportunity to attach myself to the delicate flesh there. Naruto lets out a deep groan that I feel vibrate against me. Ah, so easy, and what wonderful sounds.

I feel Naruto's strong arms wrap around me and his hands knead the muscles of my back gently. I'm hard pushed not to groan now. My back has felt so stiff lately and the feel of his hands pressing against my muscles is heaven.

I think he noticed, when I lifted my mouth away from his neck, how much I liked that sensation. I hold onto him tightly as he pushes harder and I feel my knees go a little weak. I sigh over his shoulder enjoying the way my muscles seem to loosen up under his skilled hands. This is exactly what I need; the combination of Naruto's hands and the warm water pouring over us is just perfect.

I begin to feel relaxed and quite drowsy but a part of my brain prevents me from sleeping. I realise how tired I must be to be falling asleep here of all places. The practical part of my brain is telling me that there's something we are forgetting.

Suddenly it clicks, "Cakes," I mutter sleepily over Naruto's shoulder.

"Huh?" he says blankly, his hands slowing their movements and dropping to my hips.

"You're forgetting the cakes," I say more clearly as serious thought returns with the loss of Naruto's hands.

His eyes widen, "Oh crap!"

Letting go of me completely he jumps out of the shower slipping on the wet floor. I watch him grab a towel and sling it around his waist before hurrying from the steamy bathroom. Sighing in disappointment I switch the shower off and fasten a towel around my waist before following him at a more leisurely pace.

I arrive in the kitchen in time to watch him put the tray of fairy cakes on the counter.

"Damn, they're burnt!"

"Nah, they're just a little crispy," I say calmly.

"They're black! Damn! This is your fault Sasuke!" he says pointing an accusing finger at me.

I give him my best innocent look. "How is it my fault?"

"You distracted me!" I walk over swaying my hips and enjoying the blush on his cheeks. "With your... with... your... shower."

"As I remember it was you who needed the shower," I point out, draping a lazy arm over his bare shoulders. I purposefully press my bare chest against his back enjoying the warmth of his tanned skin. I look down at the cakes in front of him and pluck at one with distaste. "I don't like sweets anyway."

"Aha! So it was sabotage!"

"Hn, don't blame me for your forgetfulness."

"Bah, damn it and I wanted you to help me decorate them."

"Hn," I'm secretly glad I just got out of cake decorating; it's not exactly my cup of tea, besides I'm too tired right now. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at them?"

"I'm just mourning the loss of some would-be-yummy friends."

"Well you're dripping all over their burnt out bodies."

He pushes his sopping wet hair away from his face. "Yeah I guess I am," next second he smiles at me and begins tipping the cakes into the rubbish bin. I can't help but marvel at his ability to bounce back.

Standing in the kitchen Naruto looks at the bin thoughtfully for a moment before turning to me again, "You want to stay over tonight?"

"You haven't asked Iruka," I remind him.

"It's cool, he likes you."

"I haven't got my stuff with me," I point out.

"You can wear my stuff."

"Is it orange?"

"Not all of it," he says with a pout.

"Okay, I'll call Itachi later."

Late that night Naruto and I are curled up together on the sofa watching a movie. Iruka still isn't back but Naruto doesn't seem worried, he says Iruka's probably just too caught up with 'that Kakashi pervert' to call. I'm wearing a some of Naruto's pyjama's which are light blue and smell just like him. I like the feel of them.

I called Itachi earlier and he grudgingly agreed to let me stay. It's obvious that my brother doesn't like Naruto but for some reason he seems to be bearing with it; something I haven't experienced Itachi do since we had a father. Since our parents died it has always been 'Itachi's way is the only way'.

Naruto seems to be enjoying the movie but I stopped watching about half an hour ago. I'm lying with my head in his lap. I'm watching his expression change in accordance with the sound from the TV but I'm having a bit of trouble keeping my eyes open.

Recently I've been having problems sleeping. It's seems the only time I can sleep peacefully is when I'm with Naruto. It might be due to the unsettled feeling I've been getting in our apartment recently or the sound of Itachi moving around in his room at night. I've never known Itachi to sleep very much anyway but lately he seems to stay up until all hours of the morning.

I want to stay awake but sleep is slowly creeping over me. The warmth of Naruto's lap against the back of my neck and the comforting feeling of his hand intertwined with mine over my chest is making me feel so content and relaxed that sleep seems inevitable.

Naruto POV

When the credits come up on the screen I look down at Sasuke intending to ask what he thought of it, but he's asleep. I sigh at the sight, his face is perfectly relaxed. Thick, dark lashes rest against delicate pale skin and silky strands of pitch black hair fall across his cheek. I lift the hand that isn't linked with his to brush the strands away leaving a perfect view of that beautiful face. Anyone who has seen Sasuke like this cannot deny how feminine his features are. The soft jaw line, small upturned nose, high cheekbones and refined eyebrows are all very girly features but when he's awake he manages to make them look strong and serious with the help of his cool and confident attitude. In the end I'm honoured that I get to see such an amazing guy on such a personal level.

I'm happy to sit here and watch him sleep. With the TV off the apartment is dark and quiet. I can hear the occasional car on the street below and music from the club across the street and... the sound of footsteps in the hallway. I listen to the door opening and then there is silence for a moment.

Iruka gives a small cough, "Erm... would you like to come in?"

"Are you going to throw me out before morning again?" asks a low-pitched voice.

"...No."

"Good."

I watch from the shadow of the lounge area as Iruka leads a silver haired man through the apartment. He doesn't notice me.

"Goodnight," I say quietly, announcing my presence.

I watch Iruka jump and whip around, "Naru-!"

I cut him off with shushing motions. He gives me a quizzical look and I indicate Sasuke's sleeping form. Iruka's mouth forms a silent 'Oh...' and he walks over leaving Kakashi standing at the side of the room.

"Erm Naruto... I didn't realise you were still awake. You don't mind that Kakashi stays the night sometimes, do you...?" he looks so uncertain and I'm reminded of how considerate Iruka is of my feelings.

I smile reassuringly, "Of course not, he's cool," that's the truth as well, Kakashi could only be described as 'cool'; he has silver spiky hair though he isn't much older than Iruka, a strange but edgy habit of wearing a mask everywhere he goes and a really nice, and therefore expensive, car.

"Oh, good," sighs Iruka looking relieved.

"And since you're having someone stay over... can Sasuke stay too?"

"Is his brother okay with it?" I nod. "Well then I guess it's okay," then he smiles, "I mean since he's already wearing your pyjamas." He lifts a questioning eyebrow.

"It's a long story and your boyfriend's waiting."

"Oh yeah of course, well goodnight then, Naruto."

"Yeah goodnight."

I watch them head for Iruka's bedroom. Jeez, I hope they keep it down, cool as Kakashi may be I still don't want to hear _that_. Now what to do about Sasuke... I have to admit he's numbing my leg a little bit by now but I don't want to wake him. I slowly remove my hand from his watching his long fingers curl in on themselves. Then I gently lift his head from my lap and stand up. Now comes the hard part: carrying him into my room without waking him up.

I manage to lift him fairly easily but he's a bit awkward to carry, mainly because I'm shorter than him but also because, thin as he may be, his height makes him quite heavy. Though I'm pretty certain he's still lighter than me. I carry him, bridal style, into my bedroom. If I wasn't trying so hard not to wake him I'd probably find this situation quite funny.

As I lay him on the bed I hear him murmur my name in his sleep. I smile at the thought that I'm in his dreams. I cover him with the duvet and slip into bed beside him. I lie on my side so that I can watch him sleep again. His hand lays between us so I take it in mine again. At this his eyes open ever so slightly. I freeze as eyes blacker than night watch me for a moment before the corner of his mouth tilts up and his eyes drift shut again.


	12. Downhill

Sasuke POV

"I'll be back tomorrow night," I call out, slinging my shoulder bag on and setting a hand on the doorknob.

"What time?" asks Itachi from the sofa.

"About 7 O'clock, I think we're planning to eat at Ino's house."

"I will expect you home at 7.00 then."

I nod although he has his back to me and his nose buried in another boring looking book. I push the door open and head out of the apartment before he can change his mind. The air is freezing outside and the hand holding my shopping bag quickly grows cold. It's Christmas Eve tomorrow, in other words; the day we all meet at Ino's house to give out our presents. Naruto asked if I wanted to stay at his place tonight so we can go over to Ino's together tomorrow. I gladly accepted and was surprised at how easily Itachi agreed.

When I reach Naruto's place I ring the buzzer and he quickly lets me in. The warmth of his apartment has never felt so inviting. He greets me with a kiss as soon as I walk in the door. That kind of warmth is always inviting.

"Hey there," he smiles pulling away. "Fuck, Sasuke, you're freezing!"

"Well it is winter," I state obviously. "It's not supposed to be warm."

"I know that, hey did you hear? We're supposed to have a white Christmas this year! How brilliant would that be?"

I have to agree a snowy Christmas would be nice. I shrug out of my coat and hang it by the door. Following Naruto into the apartment I let him pull me onto the sofa beside him. He's wearing that giant black hoodie again, I love how it makes him look so small buried within it's thick folds. He wraps his arms around my waist and we sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes until I feel something catch his eye over my shoulder.

"Is my present in that shopping bag?"

"Yes, but you're not having it until we're at Ino's," I tell him firmly.

"Aww come on, at least give me a clue!"

"No."

"Meanie!" he says with a cute pout.

I chuckle and tilt his chin up with the tips of my fingers to wipe that pout off his lips with my own.

At about 5 O'clock Iruka comes home with Kakashi in tow.

"Yo," greets Kakashi from behind his mask.

"Hi!" Naruto smiles at him. "You staying over tonight?"

Kakashi nods and Iruka blushes, "Ah Naruto... there's something I'd like to talk to you about..." he looks awkward and I wonder if it's due to my presence.

"Would you like me to leave?" I ask politely, getting ready to stand.

"Oh no, you're okay there Sasuke!" Iruka says hurriedly. I lean back with my arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Erm Naruto... I've asked Kakashi to move in with us."

"Really?" Naruto looks only slightly surprised; I guess he saw this coming.

"Well yes, but only if you're okay with it," Iruka assures him quickly, obviously worried.

"Of course!" says Naruto cheerfully before turning to Kakashi. "So I guess this means you'll be spending Christmas with us?"

"That's the plan, and it's certainly preferable to celebrating alone again," I can tell Kakashi is smiling behind his mask by the shape of the one eye that isn't hidden behind his hair.

"You're sure you're okay with this Naruto?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Iruka." Naruto gives him a genuine smile and the man looks relieved.

"That's good. I'll tell you what, why don't you choose what we eat tonight?"

"Really? Let's get Ichiraku's!"

I can't help but roll my eyes and Iruka chuckles at Naruto's predictability.

"What's Ichiraku's?" asks Kakashi.

I see Naruto's eyes bug out and I can't help but smirk, "It's only the best ramen in all of Konoha! No probably all of the world! You have to try it, I'm so yummy!"

"Oh... er, good."

"Yeah it is! I'll go and fetch it, I haven't had a chance to wish the old man a Merry Christmas. Sasuke, you want to come with?" I nod, "Cool, so what's everyone having?"

Once everyone has decided what they're having and I've stored it in memory in case Naruto forgets, he gets money from Iruka and we head out. The winter air hit's me hard and I pull up my collar against the onslaught; I really need to get myself a scarf or something. I see Naruto pull my borrowed gloves out of his coat pocket and happily put them on. My cold hands want me to ask for them back but I decide against it; he can keep them. I shove my hands in my pockets and follow him down the road.

The road into town is steep and the pavement icy. Naruto turns to warn me to mind where I stand. I nod; the treads on my boots give me pretty good grip anyway.

Naruto POV

I'm so busy telling Sasuke to be careful that I don't watch where I put my own feet. One false step has my foot skidding out from under me. I flail for a second and feel an arm wrap around my waist. But Sasuke fails to keep a good grip on the pavement and the both of us fall to the floor. I land half on top of him in a tangle of limbs.

"Aah," I hear him inhale sharply by my ear.

He sounds in pain so I immediately roll off him. I take a good look at him sprawled on the pavement. The right knee of his trousers is ripped and my eyes focus on the blood seeping from the scrap there. I realise that I probably caused that by landing on him and guilt seeps through me. But Sasuke doesn't seem bothered by the cut, he's rubbing his wrist.

"Are you okay?" I ask crawling over to him.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah... I just landed a bit heavily on my wrist," he gives me a reassuring half smile.

"Come on, we'll go back to the apartment and get Iruka to patch you up," I stand and start to help him up by his other hand.

"What? No, it's fine. Besides were nearly at Ichiraku's now, right?"

"Yeah, but what about your knee?"

He casts a casual look over his torn trouser leg, "It's fine," he says again.

I watch him test his leg out. He doesn't look in too much pain... but then again I know how well Sasuke can hide his true feelings. In the end we go to Ichiraku's but I keep a close watch on Sasuke. My mind is so focused on him that I realise I've completely forgotten our order. Luckily Sasuke remembers it all and takes great pleasure in showing me up in front of the old man. I wish the old ramen chef a Merry Christmas and we head back.

On the way home I refuse to let Sasuke carry any of the ramen bags. He scowls at my stubborn act but I don't care. I feel so bad for causing him to get injured, again. Damn it, I always seem to hurt those around me even though I would never want to.

"Sorry, Sasuke," I say quietly as we approach the apartment building.

I stop as I realise Sasuke isn't following me any more. I turn back to face him. As usual his appearance holds me captive. His long coat flaps in the same wind that causes silky black bangs to float across his face. The delicately pale skin of his cheeks is flushed with the cold and his pink lips are slightly chapped. He watches me for a long moment with dark eyes that show a million different emotions at once, but only to those who could understand them.

"Why would you be sorry?" he asks in a low whisper that carries to me with the wind.

"It's my fault you got hurt," I say honestly.

"No, it's my own fault. If I had let you fall I wouldn't have been hurt physically but I would still have felt pain. I prefer physical pain to mental pain."

I think this through for a moment, it seems an odd thing to say. After a moment I conclude that he is simply saying that he cares.

I nod, "Okay. But please, Sasuke, don't go getting hurt because of my clumsiness again, alright?"

"If you'll promise me something," he says walking up the hill towards me.

"Sure, anything."

"Don't ever feel sorry because of me."

His voice is so solemn as he moves to stand directly in front of me that it takes away my ability to speak. Instead I just nod. He seems to accept my answer, wrapping his arms around me and drawing me close to him. I don't know why he's saying this but somehow it feels significant. He's scaring me a little with all this serious stuff and I bury my face in his shoulder to breath his scent.

We stand in this comfortable position until a particularly strong gust of wind reminds me that we are outside, in public and we have ramen to deliver. I pull away and Sasuke runs his cold fingers across my cheek before letting me go.

"Come on, let's go home."

At dinner I try my best to be myself but something just feels wrong. The promise that Sasuke extracted from me earlier is hanging over my head; I have to know what he meant by it.

Later that night as we lie in bed I gather the courage to ask him. I roll over to look at him, he's lying on his back with his eyes closed but I can tell he's not sleeping.

"Sasuke..." I begin tentatively.

"Hmm?"

"What did you mean by that promise earlier, about me feeling sorry?"

He opens his eyes to stare at the ceiling, his gaze is glassy and after several long minutes I wonder if he plans to answer at all.

"You just reminded me of someone when you said it was your fault I got hurt," his voice is calm but I know him too well to be fooled by that.

"Who?"

"Itachi."

"Your brother?!"

"Yeah, once after... my father was angry and Itachi wasn't at home... I was in my room and Itachi came in and held me. As he helped with my wounds he said exactly what you did today: that he was sorry, that it was his fault I got hurt. But it wasn't his fault you see, it was never his fault. I didn't want him to feel sorry because of me," Sasuke turns his head to look me in the eye, "And I never want you to feel sorry because of me, even over the smallest things."

I take a deep breath and lean closer. "Okay," I breathe, pressing my lips against his forehead.

That night we lie silently sharing each others warmth. I feel Sasuke drift into an uneasy sleep but refuse to close my own eyes. I watch his eyes rove under closed eyelids and wonder what he's dreaming about. Sasuke made me feel rather uneasy today but he also made me realise just how much this relationship means to him. I will do everything within my power to make him happy because I never want to have him feel sorry because of me either.

The next morning brings a huge smile to my face despite how tired I am from staying up all night. Sasuke wakes me up with a 'Good Morning' kiss which is undoubtedly the best way to start a day. I bound into the kitchen following the smell of pancakes. Sasuke walks in at a calmer pace and takes the stool next to mine at the breakfast bar.

"Morning boys," says Iruka as he places a large plate of pancakes on the middle of the counter.

He's smiling brightly with a definite after-sex glow. I roll my eyes and begin piling pancakes onto my plate as Sasuke helps himself to coffee.

"What time are you two heading over to Ino's house then?" asks Iruka.

"Mid-afternoon," I speak through a mouthful of pancake, noting the disgusted look on Sasuke's face.

"Ah I see, so you have plenty of time to get ready."

I swallow before speaking this time, "Who needs to get ready?! We're not bloody girls!"

"Have you wrapped all your presents yet, Naruto?" asks Sasuke smugly.

I choke a little, "Er, yeah you bet I have!"

"Hn."

"Smug bastard..." I mutter.

But he's right, I still need to do some wrapping so whilst he makes himself comfy on the sofa I make my excuse to run into my room and wrap his and Gaara's presents up. When I'm done I chuck them all in an old rucksack and leave it by the door so I won't forget them. We spend most of the morning chilling out on the sofa but before lunch we decide to get changed. I may not need plenty of time to get ready but Sasuke likes to spend a decent amount of time in the bathroom; I guess no one can look perfect without a little effort.

On the way to the bus stop I'm careful to watch out for icy patches. Ino and Tenten live on the opposite side of town from the school and my place so if you don't want to spend ages walking along in the freezing cold its a good idea to take the bus. Once we're on the bus and have paid our fares I immediately spot Sai and Gaara; they must have caught the bus when it stopped downtown.

"Hey guys!" I shout running up the aisle and stumbling into the seats opposite the pair as the bus lurches into motion.

"Hello Naruto," smiles Sai. "And hello Sasuke."

Sasuke grunts and drops into the seat next to me with a lot more grace than I could ever manage in a moving vehicle.

"Hehe, you two got your presents ready?"

"Of course," says Gaara, well I knew he had his! I mean I was with him when he brought them all.

The bus soon arrives in the uptown estate where Ino and Tenten are lucky enough to live. The Yamanaka's aren't your average stuck up rich family and them adopting Tenten is proof of it. But once we get off the bus we are subject to several disapproving glares from people hurrying to get out of the cold and into their mansions. Ino's house is just as magnificent as the rest and as usual I find it a daunting sight. Sai and Sasuke have never seen Ino's house before but only Sai looks impressed; Sasuke looks rather sick.


	13. The Calm Before The Storm

Sasuke POV

This house is so similar to our old family manor. It's newer of course but it's really just a modern version of an old townhouse. The floors are hard oak made to look aged and delicate silk hangings decorate the walls. The front of Ino's house is red brick and daunting just as I remember our house. When we walked up the front drive all I could see was my mother opening the heavy front door to greet me.

"Hey Sasuke, you coming in or what?"

Ino is standing in front of me and I realise I'm still standing in the entrance hall. I was so caught up in the past I didn't even notice when everyone moved into the living room. I nod and bend down to take off my shoes.

"I take it you like the house then?" says Ino proudly, she thinks I was just really impressed. I nod again; better she thinks that than I have to tell the truth.

She leads me through an archway to where the others are gathered on comfortable pure white sofa's. In the living room only the grand fireplace reminds me of our old house, except that this one is obviously only for show. I sit down next to Naruto and immediately sink deeply into the cushions. He cuddles down beside me and I manage a small smile, if I concentrate on Naruto I don't have to think about how even the layout of this place seems to resemble our old house.

Ino's mum walks into the room about ten minutes later. The resemblance is uncanny.

"Hello there, dears," she smiles kindly at us all. I begin to shrink away from Naruto but she doesn't even bat an eyelash and doesn't seem bothered by the way Gaara is sitting in Sai's lap. "Would you all like some orange squash and marshmallow crispies?"

"Mum! We're not 12 years old!" moans Ino just as Naruto answers with a loud, "Yes please Mrs Yamanaka!"

Ino rolls her eyes at Naruto as her mum goes to grab the tray. Naruto immediately begins eating the sweets.

"Mmm Sasuke you've got to try these!" he excitedly waves one of the crispy treats in my face.

I pinch my nose up and lean back away from the food. "No."

He looks hurt, "Why?"

"I don't really like sweet things."

"You... don't?"

"No."

"Oh..."

He looks back at the stupid marshmallow crispy before shrugging and pushing the whole thing in his mouth. I watch with a strange fascination as he chews with his mouth at full capacity. It's true that I don't enjoy sweets but it's also true that I like how sweet Naruto always tastes.

When Naruto finishes his marshmallow cake he sits back grinning happily. I reach over and tilt his chin up to give him a quick kiss on the lips. His eyes widen in surprise; we never usually do anything like this with the others around, but since Sai and Gaara obviously don't mind the lack of privacy, why should we? With a contented smile Naruto settles back, leaning against my chest as we all chat comfortably.

As the afternoon wears on we watch some Christmas Eve television and I can feel Naruto getting more and fidgety beside me. When the program we were all watching finishes, it appears that Naruto can't hold back any longer.

"Can we open our presents now?" he asks excitedly leaning forward and looking at Ino with pleading eyes.

"Sure, if everyone else wants to?" There was a general muttering off assent, obviously Naruto wasn't the only one eager to start on the Christmas presents. "Okay, I'll start!"

With that Ino made a purple gift bag appear from nowhere and began pulling out various packages all wrapped neatly in purple tissue paper and with pretty ribbons and professional looking gift tags attached.

Within minutes the surrounding area is littered with wrapping paper. I finish reading the back of the book Tenten gave me and look over at Naruto. He's surrounded by various orange items and I think I'm beginning to understand why he has so much orange stuff in his bedroom; it's because his friends encourage it by buying him everything orange! Perhaps I should have broken the tradition... but it's too late now. Naruto turns to me after throwing his present for Kiba into the other boys face. Naruto holds out a present wrapped in blue, I smile, no orange!

"Here you go, I think it'll suit you," he says with a smile.

I pray it's nothing orange... but then it can't possibly be orange because nothing orange would ever suit my skin tone. Placing his gift in my lap I hand him his present and wait for him to open it.

"Awesome, Orange Range, I heard these guys are good! Well I mean they must be since their name is 'Orange'. Thanks Sasuke!" He jumps on me in a tight hug that I'm pretty sure just crushed his present to me. "Now open yours!"

I nod and pull away the wrapping to reveal a dark blue scarf. A surprised smile forms on my face as I lift the length up. I was thinking just the other day that I needed a scarf, suddenly my gift seems rather pathetic.

"Do you like it?" asks Naruto nervously.

"Yeah it's brilliant, thanks Naruto."

I pull him into a gentler thank you hug than his earlier one, wrapping my arms around him. I hear him sigh and then draw away a little. He smiles at me and takes the scarf from my hands, wrapping it around my neck. He looks up at me with his hands still resting on the scarf. Watching those glistening blue eyes blink up at me lights a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. My eyes flicker to his parted lips and I lean closer.

"Awwww!"

The moment is broken by Ino and Tenten's collective sigh of delight. I momentarily forgot where we were but they couldn't have just held on a second longer could they? Naruto turns to them with a sheepish smile and glowing cheeks and I let my forehead fall onto his shoulder so that my hair hides my own embarrassed and disappointed expression.

"Awwww you two are so cute!" squeals Ino.

"Come on you guys, leave it out," moans Naruto half-heartedly; he's smiling too much to tell people off for real.

"I agree with Naruto," says a gruff voice.

I lift my head as we all turn to Kiba in shock.

"What? It's their business what they do," he says defensively. "That doesn't mean I want to see it mind you; Gaara and Sai you guys really creep me out sometimes!"

"Ha! Kiba I knew you'd see sense!" shouts Ino, throwing herself at her boyfriend and landing in his lap. "Aren't they adorable!?"

I glare hard at her but she doesn't notice as she's too busy being latched onto her boyfriend.

"What? I didn't say anything about adorable!" protests Kiba.

I hear Naruto chuckle, "That's the most acceptance we'll get out of Kiba."

I have to agree, even I was surprised to hear him admit that it doesn't disgust him. We pass the rest of the evening in good company though my eyes keep flicking to Tenten; she's the only one without someone on Christmas. This reminds me of Temari, I wonder if things have changed between them yet. Maybe I should ask Naruto, I'd ask Tenten myself except I'm not supposed to know anything about Temari.

"Er... Ino, where's your toilet?"

"Huh?" she's looks up from her position on the floor with Kiba. "Oh right, up the stairs in the entrance hall, down the left corridor, third door on your right."

'Perfect', I feign a confused look and tug on Naruto's sleeve, "Want to show me through this maze of a house?"

"Er... sure." I follow him upstairs and he stops on the landing. "You don't need the toilet do you?"

"Nah, I was just wondering whether Tenten is going to be alone this Christmas?"

"Oh Temari?" he says with a knowing smile he gives a small giggle, "Temari asked her if she wanted to go out for dinner tonight; I heard Tenten telling Ino that she couldn't eat dinner with us and needed Ino to cover for her tonight since Mrs Yamanaka worries about her if she goes out at night."

"Oh that's good."

"Weren't worrying about poor little Tenten, were you Sasuke?" teases Naruto.

"Hn, no not really," I smirk. "I mean there was another reason for calling you away from those guys..."

Moving closer I back him up against the banister trapping him with my hands either side of his hips.

"Oh really?" he smiles coyly; such a seductive sight.

"Yeah," I murmur, my lips close to his.

He presses his lips to mine in a firm caress as he snakes his arms around my waist pressing one heated palm to the small of my back pushing my shirt up a little. His fingers play with the waistband of my boxers as his tongue begs for entry. I fail to hold back a small moan at the taste of Naruto in my mouth.

We part for air at the accursed sound of Kiba's voice calling us for dinner. Naruto lets out a low growl at being interrupted. The sound sends a shiver down my back.

"You should do that more often."

"What? Kiss you?"

"No, well yes, but I meant that growling noise you just made."

"Haha you just wait, I can purr too!" says Naruto with a cheeky grin.

"What the hell?"

"I'll save it for later, right now we're being summoned."

"Hn."

I let Naruto drag me downstairs by the hand. Kiba is standing in the dining room doorway.

"I'm not even going to ask," he says turning away and heading for the food.

After an impressive dinner with Mr and Mrs Yamanaka and a noticeably absent Tenten we all say our goodbyes and part ways. On the bus home Naruto talks about all the great things we can do over the Christmas holidays and I sit back quite content to listen to his voice whilst Gaara and Sai occupy themselves. Kiba is getting picked up by his older sister from Ino's place later on. He says it's because none of the buses run by his place but I suspect he just wants to stay with Ino a bit longer.

We leave Sai and Gaara on the bus to get off at our stop. The wind is bitingly cold and the evening dark. Naruto is wearing my gloves and I'm thoroughly glad I now have a scarf. Naruto cuddles close to me and we kiss to prolong the inevitable parting. I want to go home with him and spend Christmas with his family but 7 O'clock is fast approaching and I can't be late to get home to Itachi.

I reluctantly say goodbye and turn to walk home. I don't particularly want to go home but with the loss of Naruto's warmth the cold of Christmas Eve is more than noticeable. Pulling my new scarf tight around my neck I adjust my shoulder bag and hurry along the icy streets. Before I reach the apartment I feel the first drops of rain and by the time I reach the apartment block I'm soaked. I hope Naruto got home okay, he had less of a distance to walk so he probably made it just in time. I dash under the shelter over the front door and begin to search for my key.

But before I find it someone calls out behind me. I turn immediately, thinking of Naruto only to find Itachi leaning out of the car waving me over. I hurry over and jump straight into the passenger side shoving my bag between my knees.

"Where are we going?" I ask, thinking he might have decided to eat out for Christmas Eve.

"You're soaked, Sasuke, take you coat off and throw it in the backseat," he says dismissively, avoiding my question.

I obey him out of habit. It's a bit difficult to take my coat off in the confined space but I manage deciding to leave my scarf on. Twisting around I throw my coat into the back seat...

It's full of boxes.

One of the labels catches my eye: Sasuke's clothes. I turn slowly to face Itachi whose eyes are fixed firmly on the road.

"Itachi... why is all our stuff packed up?" I ask disbelievingly.

Silence.

"Itachi! Why is our stuff packed up?!" I shout desperately.

"We've been here quite long enough, little brother."


	14. Crash

Sasuke POV

"We've been here quite long enough, little brother."

Shock washes over me in waves that prevent speech. No, this can't be happening, my brain refuses to accept it. But that doesn't mean it's not true.

I try to speak but no words come out.

No...

No!

"NO!" I break through the silence. "No! Itachi, we can't leave!"

"We can and we are, Sasuke, it's been arranged for nearly a month now and, with the new tenants moving into the apartment soon, everything is sorted."

I gape at him. This can't be real; surely I'll wake up any second now and find myself back in Naruto's bed, then I'll lean over and wake him up with a good morning kiss...

I shake my head slowly trying to rid myself of this nightmare.

"You better take that scarf off as well, little brother. It's wet and you might catch a cold with that thing around your neck."

I look down at my scarf, dazedly running my fingers over the soft material. It's real... it's all real.

"Stop the car Itachi," I tell him calmly, reaching for the door handle.

Silence.

I tug at the door handle; I'll jump out of this moving car if I have to.

It's locked. When did he lock the doors?

"Open the door, Itachi."

When he doesn't reply I shove my hand into my pocket and pull out my mobile. But in the second where my fingers fumble with the keys Itachi's hand grabs the small phone. I cry out and do my best to stop him prying it from my fingers but he's strong and a sharp twist to my wrist causes me to lose my grip. My fingernails scrap his arm as he tosses it out of the car window. I twist in my seat watching as my phone disappears into the rain. My contact with Naruto disappearing with it.

"Stop Itachi! You can't do this to me again!" I shout grabbing hold of his arm.

"This is for your you own good, Sasuke."

He twists his arm out of my grip hitting my cheek in the process, but in my distress I barely feel the sting.

"My own good?! This does me no _good!_ This is just you, tearing me away from a place where I finally fit it!"

"I know how well you fit in, Sasuke, and one day you will understand why I'm doing this."

"No Itachi, I don't think I'll ever understand you."

I sit back and look out of the window. Outside rain washed streets stream by and I recognise the downtown area. I do understand certain parts of Itachi so I know there is no way I'm getting out of this car without his permission.

I watch a bright yellow street lamp on a street corner move closer. The bright light with it's yellow hue reminds me of Naruto's golden hair that always seems to shine so vibrantly. As we pass the lamp it flickers and dies.

I swallow the lump that forms in my throat at the thought of never seeing Naruto again. Tears well up in my eyes and I turn away from Itachi so he won't see them fall.

I wake up in the early hours of Christmas Day having not realised I'd fallen asleep. At first I'm puzzled. My neck is sore from sleeping in such an odd bunched up position, curled in the passenger seat of Itachi's car. Why are we in the car? Where are we going?

The reason for _why_ we're in the car soon comes to me. And with it comes the reason for the dried tears coating my cheeks. But also comes the realisation that I still don't know where we are going. I'm reluctant to speak to Itachi but I have to know.

"Where are we going?" My voice cracks and I give a small cough.

"Ah Sasuke you're awake," says Itachi pleasantly. "You sound like you need a drink."

He waves a bottle of water in front of me but I bat it away, my pride refusing to accept anything from him.

I swallow, wetting my mouth. "Where are we going?" I ask in a stronger voice.

"Suna."

"Suna?" I repeat.

I look out of the window to find that we are driving along a motorway. Suna... Such a huge city... Easy to lose ourselves in.

"Why Suna?"

"I've been offered a job as an assistant accountant for the Suna branch of the modelling firm I've been working at. It's an amazing opportunity for someone of my years."

I nod and look back out of the window. I need to use this travelling time to format a plan. Itachi is doing this because he's been offered a job, does that mean he doesn't know about my relationship with Naruto? Or does he just want me to think that? I begin to think back over everything he's said to me over the past month or so that could indicate that he knows about Naruto. Surely if he didn't know then he could have just told me we would be leaving before last night? Maybe he thought I'd resist because I have friends here or maybe he thought I'd resist because I have _Naruto_ here?

A million theories of what the hell Itachi is thinking battle each other inside my head. I need to know what he's thinking now more than ever but all this guessing is giving me a headache. I lean back with a sigh and rub at my temples.

"I'm glad your feeling a bit more rational today, little brother."

"Hn."

"I'm sure you will like it in Suna, there are plenty of teenagers for you to make friends with you are bound to settle in in no time at all."

I refuse to answer to this bullshit. Instead I sink into silence radiating hatred towards my older brother so strongly I know he must feel it; Itachi _is_ the most perceptive person I know after all. I resist the urge to smirk at my own snide thoughts.

But it is no use just sitting here fuming. I need to think of a way of contacting Naruto even if just to say goodbye... the thought brings tears to my eyes again but I refuse to let them fall this time.

Three hours later we pass the sign for the motorway services. It tells drivers to take a break and a plan forms in my brain.

"Hey Itachi, you should stop for a break, if you fall asleep at the wheel I might die."

"Your concern for me is touching but I slept at a service station whilst you were asleep."

"But I'm hungry and we haven't had breakfast yet."

"There's some cereal bars in the glove compartment."

"But I need the toilet."

He scowls at me and turns into the services rather violently. Once we've parked the car he marches into the foyer with me following in his wake.

"I'm going to get some coffee, go to the toilet and then meet me back at the car. Don't wander off."

I bite back a snappy retort and turn on my heel heading for the toilets. I walk into the men's and then walk right back out again. Standing behind a photo booth I scan the area for Itachi and see him waiting in line at the cafe. I hurry away quickly and head for the payphones instead. Choosing one that isn't visible from the cafe I dig through my pockets for loose change and dial one of the only numbers I've ever bothered to learn off by heart.

Naruto POV

_Buy it, use it, break it, fix it..._(1)

I growl in annoyance to the sound of my ring tone. Reaching over my hand travels over the mess on my bedside cabinet.

"Where are you stupid phone?" I reach further and tumble out of my nice warm bed onto the hard floor. "OUCH! Damn you!"

Still sitting on the floor I flip my phone open and press it to my ear.

"What?" I ask grumpily.

"Naruto!" gasps someone on the other end.

It takes me a moment to recognise the voice, "...Sasuke? You sound weird."

"Yeah listen Naruto I haven't much time..."

I sit up straight registering the distress in his voice. Something's wrong, he sounds all choked up like he's crying or something.

"Sasuke what's wrong?!"

"I'm moving again."

With those three words my stomach plummets.

"Moving...?" I ask dazedly. "When?!"

"We've already left," he says in a voice I've never heard him use before. "When I got home last night Itachi had packed everything up. We're at a service station right now. Itachi thinks I'm in the toilet so I haven't got much time I just... Wanted to say goodby-"

"No don't say that! You can't leave Sasuke, you don't know how much you mean to me! Before you came along... I've never been as happy as when I'm with you! You have to understand that!" I have to make him understand that; I can't lose him!

"I do understand that," I can hear his tears now as he struggles to speak. "I'm so sorry Naruto."

"No! I don't want you to feel sorry because of me! Not ever!" I'm aware of the tears running down my own face now as I clutch the phone to my ear.

"I... I j-just wanted to tell you that... I love you and that even if I'm not there I don't want you to forget that I'll always love you."

"No you'll be here, because I love you and you love me so you can stay with me! I'm sure if you just tell your brother then he'll let you stay..."

"It doesn't work like that with Itachi... Just please understand Naruto..."

"But-"

"Oh shit! I've got to go! Just remember I lo-"

"NOOO! No! Don't hang up! Don't do this to me! SASUKE!!"

I hold the phone close shouting at it but it's no use; the line is dead... He's gone.

As the realisation of what was said sinks in my world seems to crash around me. This can't be happening but it seems all too real. My body is wracked with sobs as I curl into a ball on the floor clutching my mobile tight to my chest.

Sasuke POV

I don't even get to finish my sentence as Itachi slams the payphone back on it's hook. Then pulls it back off the hook to hit me around the head with it.

"Shit! What the fuck was that for?" I say loudly, ignoring the fact that my face is still tearstained.

"Don't play stupid Sasuke; it doesn't suit you."

He grabs hold of my arm in a vice-like grip and leads me back to the car.

"Get in," he barks.

I'm tempted to refuse but it would do little good other than satisfy my desire to rebel against his control over me. So I get in expecting Itachi to drive away immediately. He locks the doors but doesn't start the car.

"Who were you calling?"

I don't answer. Should I lie? I'm in no state of mind to lie well enough to convince Itachi. Maybe I should do what Naruto suggested and tell him I want to stay in Konoha because I'm in love... But there's no way he'd allow me to stay with a boy... a girl then perhaps?

"Answer me Sasuke."

"I want to stay in Konoha because... I'm in love. That's who I was calling." I say truthfully not daring to look at Itachi. But I'll need to look at him to tell the lie or there's no way he'll believe it...

"Please Itachi," I say looking at him with a desperation that I don't have to fake, "Let me stay in Konoha; she was so upset to hear I was leaving."

Itachi looks at me for a few long moments with a look I couldn't possibly read. "She?" he asks slowly. "But what about Naruto?"

It takes a lot to mould my face into a fitting expression. "Naruto? Well obviously I'll miss him and the others a lot, I mean they're my best friends and I never felt like I fitted in until I met them. But it's Tenten I'll miss the most, I've never had a proper girlfriend and she's become a huge part of my life." I finish and wait for Itachi's response, hoping I didn't speak too fast out of nerves.

He doesn't say anything but starts the car and drives back to the motorway. His silence eats at me.

"Don't lie to me, little brother. I know who it is you love."

This catches me off guard. "What?" I blurt out.

"You take me for a fool, Sasuke. I know all about you and your idiot boyfriend."

I gape at him. "You... what?!"

"You heard me little brother."

My temper flares as I realise what he's saying. "You fucking bastard! You knew about him and you're still moving us?!" I shout at him.

"Quiet down please or you're going to cause a car crash."

"I don't give a shit! At least then I wouldn't be stuck with you!"

The car swerves dangerously as he takes one hand off the wheel to smack me hard across the face. I don't bother to try and avoid the hit not that I could have in such a confined space. My cheek stings violently for a few minutes before settling into a painful throbbing sensation.

When I don't say anything else Itachi points at a cup in the holder between our seats. "I brought you some coffee. Drink it before it gets cold."

I grunt and pick up the cup. It tastes disgusting but at least it's hot.

15 minutes later I can barely hold my eyes open. It doesn't make sense; the caffeine should have woken me up not made me sleepy. I need some water so I start to rummage through the glove compartment for that bottle of water Itachi offered me earlier. Then my eyes fall on a small pot of pills. I pick it up and peer at the label... they're sleeping tablets. I look from the pot to my empty coffee cup then at Itachi... Surely he wouldn't have done that to me? I open my mouth to ask him but all I manage is a yawn before falling back into the comfort of my car seat.

* * *

(1)Yeah Naruto's ring tone is Technologic by Daft Punk XD

Review me? Or maybe reviews for Sasuke?

Manga Spoiler

Ooh ooh! Sasuke's eyes! Squee! I'm so confused over who is the good guy in this coming conflict! But undoubtedly I will support Sasuke as usual! XD


	15. Merry Christmas

Naruto POV

The morning sun streaking through the orange curtains of my bedroom breaks through my reverie. I'm still lying on the floor but I don't remember when I stopped crying. I'm numb; literally and mentally.

It's as though I'm having an out of body experience; as though I'm watching this pathetic boy lying on my bedroom floor.

The sun breaks across my face and my eyes squint shut filtering out the harsh rays. In silence I push myself slowly up off of the floor forcing my stiff muscles into action. I stand, cracking my back. With determination I run from the apartment pausing only to shove my feet into my old combat boots. I don't want to be holed up in my room right now with the possibility of Iruka walking in on me.

The air outside must be freezing but I don't feel it. I'm not sure where I'm going as I hurry along empty roads in jogging bottoms and an old orange shirt. Before I know it I'm outside a familiar building.

I move automatically to the doorway and press my fingers to the buzzer: No answer.

I press the buzzer again.

And again until the lack of response seems to weight me down.

I sink to my knees and curl into a ball below the list of residents. One of the name cards is missing and I don't want to stare at that empty space anymore. I pull my knees up to my chest and let out a shaking breath that forms small white clouds in front of my eyes.

I'm not sure how long I've been sat on the doorstep of these flats, that seem so empty without Sasuke's presence, when I hear my cheerful ring tone for the second time this morning. I look down at my cold hand, which still clutches my mobile, in surprise. I flick it open in a frenzy not bothering to check who is calling.

"Sasuke?!" I speak in a tone of relief so glad at this chance to hear his deep, calming voice.

"Er... no," the voice is deep but monotone and rather cold.

"Gaara..." I breathe in disappointment.

"Sorry to disappoint you," huffs Gaara. "I just called to say Merry Christmas but you'd obviously rather hear from Sasuke-bastard."

"Christmas..." I sigh, slightly stunned. I completely forgot what day it is... it feels nothing like Christmas should.

"Yes, Naruto, Christmas. Are you feeling okay or did you just lose a few more brain cells overnight?"

"Mmm," I hum, still in shock.

"What the hell?" I can picture Gaara's frown but I can't summon the energy to retort to that brain cell comment. "Where are you Naruto? I can hear the rain; are you outside?"

Rain... I look around and sure enough it's raining. How long has it been raining for? It must have been a while because there's a small river running down the road but I'm sheltered here in the doorway.

"I'm outside Sasuke's place," I say softly, the reminder of where I am bringing tears to my eyes again.

"Outside? Why? Is he not letting you in!?" Gaara sounds angry like he's going to charge over here and force Sasuke to open the door... but he can't intimidate someone who's not here.

"No, Sasuke's not here. Gaara... he's gone." just saying those words causes my chest to constrict painfully.

"Gone? Naruto what are you talking about?"

"He's moved again."

I hear Gaara curse under his breath, "Stay where you are, Naruto. I'll be there soon."

I nod although I know he can't see me. When the line goes dead my hand holding my phone falls limply back to my lap. He needn't have told me to stay here; I don't really feel capable of moving anywhere right now. I'm cold all over, my hands are shaking and I think my legs would probably shake too if I tried to put any weight on them.

Gaara POV

I run out of the flat with Temari calling me back for present opening. I ignore her; she can open them by herself. I can't believe what I just heard on the phone. After everything Naruto's been through Sasuke went and did this! Abandoned him just like his parents did!

I'm so angry I would strangle that bastard if he was still here! The rain is heavy and my shoes are soon waterlogged but it doesn't matter, I have to get to Naruto! I'm still fuming as I run up the hill to Sasuke's apartment, or _old_ apartment.

Seeing Naruto curled up on the doorstep stirs memories of our childhood together. When I last saw him like this it was after his father killed himself. I lived next door to him back then. I was playing in our back garden sandpit when I heard him crying. He was curled up in their shed.

I run to him like I did so many years ago and throw my arms around his shoulders. He stiffens and lifts his head relaxing when he recognises me. His bottom lip starts to tremble and next second he's clinging to me and crying on my already wet shoulder. I pull him closer just as I did back then, all my old protective instincts reignited.

We stay huddled together in the cold until Naruto finally lifts his head. His eyes are still watery but he manages a weak smile.

"Sorry Gaara, this probably isn't the way you wanted to spend your Christmas morning," he says sadly.

I shrug. "Eh, you know how I feel about Christmas." I never thought much of the celebration anyway, it all seems so pointless and Naruto has always enjoyed calling me Scrooge during the holiday.

Naruto tries a small laugh but all that comes out is a strangled yelp.

After a long pause he looks me in the eye, "Thanks Gaara."

I don't ask what for, it's obvious enough. I nod and he gives me one more hug. He clings to me tightly and I feel him breathe in and out very slowly in the crook of my neck. Then we break apart, I climb to my feet and help Naruto up. In the doorway to Sasuke's old apartment complex we stand, hand in hand, watching the rain.

"What are you going to do now?" I voice the question on my mind.

He's silent for a long time and I begin to wonder if he'll answer.

"Go home I guess... with any luck Iruka will still be in bed and I won't have to explain myself."

When we part ways I can't help but watch Naruto walk away. He stumbles up the hill looking so lost that I have to stop myself from running to him and taking him back to my place. But he needs to face Iruka sometime and if he thinks he can get into the apartment without any questions being asked then it's better if he does it now.

Naruto POV

The flat is quiet when I get home and as I sneak in my combat boots seem to sound ridiculously loud. I quickly slip them off and creep down the hallway. Just as I pass the living room a voice has me jumping a foot in the air.

"Ah Naruto! I was wondering when you were getting up..." Kakashi trails off as he catches full sight of me. "Where... You know what? Never mind. You had best go and change before you catch a cold... or before Iruka wakes up."

I sigh in relief, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

I have no intention of mentioning it and quickly hurry away. Once in my room, I stop in front of the mirror. I look like a drowned rat, except that rats typically aren't blond. Even though Kakashi didn't mention it he obviously knew I'd been crying. It would take a complete idiot not to notice from my bloodshot eyes and puffy, flushed cheeks. I snort; I look awful.

After a quick and scorching hot shower I look a bit better even if I don't feel it. Lifting a hand to the bathroom mirror I swipe the fog away to get a good look at myself. I stare hard with watery blue eyes and... smile.

It's fake and forced but it's the best I can do for now.

Sasuke POV

I'm warm and comfortable but the daylight beating at my heavy eyelids demands that I wake up _now_. I curl into a ball, hands clutching at my favourite fluffy pillow. But something's not right... why is the mattress bare? I crack an eye open to investigate the disappearance of my bed sheet.

This isn't my bedroom! I sit bolt upright and look around in panic. I'm in an empty room lying on the bed with my pillow and quilt.

"Where the-" I break off the question as my eyes fall on several boxes with my name on them and everything comes rushing back to me.

It's Christmas Day... but I won't be celebrating it at home. In fact I won't be celebrating it at all; I refuse to celebrate anything with that bastard! Speaking of my brother where the hell is he? I feel like giving him an earful about drugging peoples coffee! I can't believe he did that!

"ITACHI!!" I yell, running down the unfamiliar hallway. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

"Little brother you really don't need to yell, I'm sure our new neighbours won't appreciate it."

I charge into the kitchen to find Itachi putting our food away.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Sasuke I mean it," he says sternly straightening to look at me. "I want to make a good impression on them!"

"Don't you order me around! I'll yell if I want to! I think I have the right after what you've done!"

"What did you do Itachi?"

I spin around to face a short pale man leaning on the doorframe. He looks a bit younger than Itachi and his obnoxious grin reveals strangely pointed teeth.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Sasuke don't be rude!" His brotherly facade makes me feel sick. "This is Suigetsu, he and his friends, Juugo and Karin, have been helping me move the boxes out of the car whilst you were sleeping."

"Yeah, whilst you were snoozing we've been working hard!" drawls Suigetsu.

"Oh really and who's fault is it I was sleeping?" I ask snidely raising an eyebrow at Itachi who gives me a warning glare.

"Eh whatever, are you going to help us unpack or what?" grunts Suigetsu.

I'm getting annoyed with his rude attitude, just who the hell does he think he is?! "'or what'," I growl before pushing past him to go back to my room.

Like hell I'm going to _help_ make a home here! This will never be _home_!

"Wow your lil' bro's got some attitude," I hear Suigetsu mutter behind me.

"He's just a little bit upset," Itachi replies smoothly.

I don't think Suigetsu picks up on his tone but I do; I'm pissing him off. The thought almost brings a smirk to my face... almost.

In the hallway I literally crash into a short woman causing her to drop a box of Itachi's books.

"Hey watch it!" she barks before looking up at me. Her eyes mist over a little and she smiles pushing her rounded glasses up her nose. "Ah Sasuke you're awake!"

I raise an eyebrow, slightly put out by her familiar attitude. How does she know me? I can't imagine Itachi telling our new neighbours what I look like.

"Er... I saw Itachi carrying you up from the car when you were asleep," she explains.

"Hn."

"I'm Karin by the way." She flicks a bit of badly dyed pink hair out of her face.

I take a proper look at her. Her hair looks like it was cut by a half asleep blind man, it's hacked all short on one side but long on the other! She's wearing short shorts and high boots. She gives me a sly smile which puzzles me until I realise she thinks I'm checking her out!

"Hn." I give her a disgusted look and walk past her being sure to stand on Itachi's books.

"Karin why did you drop those?"

"Urgh Juugo, I'm not cut out for heavy lifting, you do it."

I turn back one last time to see a muscled man picking up the books from around Karin's feet. He's wearing all white which makes him look like he just escaped from the loony bin.

Once safely back in my room I climb up on the window sill. Not only are we living in Suna but we have the worst neighbours, one of which may or may not have recently escaped from a mental home! I groan and lean my head against the glass looking down seven floors to a surprisingly quite city street. Then I realise why it's so quiet; everyone is at home celebrating Christmas with their family... and I'm stuck in Suna with my bastard of a brother and three random crazy's who obviously have nowhere better to be!

I sigh bitterly, "Merry Christmas... Naruto."


	16. Remembering

-Naruto POV-

I'm trying to be happy, really I am! But Iruka keeps shooting me worried looks. I can feel the question coming. He's making his famous blueberry pancakes whilst I sit at the breakfast bar pretending to be excited about opening my presents. Kakashi has mysteriously disappeared from the kitchen.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" he says quietly as he places a plate in front of me.

"Of course! It Christmas!" I say with a bright smile.

He gives me a scathing look, "Don't give me that fake smile. What happened?"

I hesitate; if I talk about it I'm going to end up crying. I look away. "I got a call this morning, Sasuke and his brother have moved again," my voice stumbles over the last bit.

I feel Iruka draw closer and allow him to pull me into his comforting embrace. More tears fall as he holds me close, our breakfast forgotten. I'm glad he hasn't said anything, I don't want him to. Even though I call him Iruka it's times like these that I know he's my dad.

After a long while I feel the need to ask where Kakashi is; he's been gone a long time. Iruka looks a bit sheepish.

"I sent him out to buy mince pies."

I look out of the window at the pouring rain, "That's cruel."

Iruka just shrugs, "He'll survive."

"But didn't you buy mince pies yesterday?"

There's a long silence.

"Let's finish breakfast," says Iruka quickly, scratching the back of his neck in a habit I think I picked up from him.

I'm not stupid, I know his reason for sending Kakashi away and I'll guarantee Kakashi knows too. But that doesn't mean I don't appreciate it. Iruka's pancakes are as delicious as always even if I'm not hungry.

When Kakashi returns we open our presents and whilst Iruka cooks Christmas dinner Kakashi and I watch Christmas TV. It's not that we don't want to help Iruka in the kitchen it's just that he wouldn't let us anyway.

Christmas dinner is eaten in almost total silence. Any attempt to start up a conversation is short lived. I just wish this day would end so I can go and crawl back into bed. The worst thing about this day is that I know the pain will be even worse tomorrow. I wasn't going to be seeing Sasuke today so I can almost pretend that he and his brother are at their apartment celebrating together. But tomorrow... tomorrow I know I'll have to face the truth.

At the end of the longest Christmas Day in my personal history I sink into bed. Curling up inside the warm covers I pick my phone off of the nightstand. 6 Merry Christmas texts, Gaara's including a 'Hope you got home okay.' I sigh deeply rolling over to face the window. I wish there was just one more text.

I dutifully write my own Merry Christmas text and begin selecting numbers from my contact list to send it to. Gaara, Ino, Kiba, Sakura, Sai, Tenten and lastly... Sasuke. Pressing the send button I watch as the animated image on my phone mimes sending my text flying away to it's recipients.

As soon as it's sent I have a sudden thought, why didn't I think of it before?! Frantically I flick through the list of recent calls. The number Sasuke called from this morning is unfamiliar. Why didn't he just use his mobile? I press the call button and listen to a ringing. After a moment or so someone picks up.

"Hello?" says an unfamiliar voice, it's doesn't even sound like Sasuke's brother.

"Hi, is Sasuke there?" I ask, unable to disguise the eager edge to my voice.

"Erm... I'm sorry this is a payphone."

"Oh right," I reply pretending like I didn't just get all my hopes shattered again. "Thanks anyway."

So perhaps Sasuke's phone was out of signal, or battery, or credit? I quickly call up Sasuke's number.

"Sorry the number you have dialled is unavailable, please try again later."

The voice of the phone operator seems so cold and uncaring but I can't stop myself from muttering at her, "You bet I'll try again later!"

Still it's strange... I've left Sasuke messages before (I clearly remember his grumpy sounding voicemail message) so why didn't I just get put through to voicemail this time? Something's obviously wrong with Sasuke's phone. Perhaps he broke it... or perhaps someone else broke it.

I think back over our phone conversation this morning...

_"Itachi had packed everything up..."_

_"Itachi thinks I'm in the toilet so I haven't got much time..."_

Gradually I remember the panic in his voice when he said he had to go.

"It was because Itachi had found him. He went behind Itachi's back to call me..." I mutter slowly.

Thinking back over all the time I've spent with Sasuke I begin to piece it together. My apprehension as soon as we officially began our relationship. The feeling of being tied to his brother through Sasuke. And the conversation we had on bonfire night...

_"I want to tell him... but I don't think, in fact I _know_ he wouldn't understand."_

There was a certainty in Sasuke's voice that I didn't feel the need to argue with. Sasuke knew what his brother would do if he found out. He knew the price of being with me. He knew all along and I was just too blind to comprehend it!

"And now it's too late..."

It was all because of Itachi. Or was it? Really if you think about it it's my fault Sasuke can't stay. My fault for making my move, my fault for falling in love, my fault for being a guy!

"It's my fault he got hurt..."

Voicing that gives me an unexplainable bout of déjà vu.

_"It's my fault you got hurt."_

_"No, it's my own fault... I prefer physical pain to mental pain."_

I get out of bed to look out of the window. From my position I can see that same spot where he said those words. They seemed strange at the time but remembering them now I feel as though I've come to understand Sasuke just that tiny bit more. Sasuke doesn't like others to blame themselves for what he feels he should carry on his own shoulders. He would rather be hurt himself than let others be hurt in his place. At that time he extracted a promise from me.

_"Don't ever feel sorry because of me."_

At the time it seemed a futile promise with no real significance and I agreed to it without a second thought. But now I see how close I've come to breaking a promise I never really understood. I can't feel sorry because of him; he wouldn't want me to and I'm not allowed to.

But remembering his words on that day have awoken another worry within my mind. One that I had put out of my thoughts after we talked in the forest after school.

_"I prefer physical pain to mental pain."_

-Sasuke POV-

I slam my bedroom door behind me and glare at my empty room. Well that has to have been the worst Christmas Day I've ever had. Itachi managed to drag me out to some posh restaurant for Christmas lunch. How the hell he managed to get reservations is beyond me... unless he booked in advance. I scowl at the idea. Of course Itachi booked in advance. Doing things behind my back is a specialty of his.

I glare at the boxes on my floor. After a few minutes I realise that glaring will not make my bed make itself. I dig out my bed sheets scattering odd belongings across the floor as I do. It's unlike Itachi but there is no order whatsoever to his packing. Guess he packed in a hurry... of course he packed in a hurry. He must have had to get everything put away and in the car in the space of two days. Except his own stuff... I suppose that's what those noises were coming from his room at night. Jeez I'd have preferred it if they'd been something dodgy. At least then I wouldn't be here.

With my bed made I kick over one of the boxes with frustration. Various belongings scatter themselves over the floor. Looks like this box was used for everything that was in my desk. Kneeling down I bat a round coloured glass paperweight across the floor. Behind it is a object I haven't seen since I put it at the back of my desk drawer.

Gingerly I pick up the present. I run gentle fingers over it's cool red plastic. One by one I flick out the gadgets - a corkscrew, a screwdriver, a mini pair of scissors, a file, a bottle opener and lastly a knife. Then I flick all those little gadgets away so that the most important park of the penknife is left. I let myself fall back, flat on the floor and watch the dying suns light flicker over the blade.

It's a long time since I've looked at this blade. I haven't opened this knife since the last time I used it. And that was a long time ago.

I remember the first I cut myself. I remember the feeling of a hundred mixed emotions being wiped clear for a few precious moments. But I also remember Itachi finding me... back when our relationship was a lot different.

_Flashback_

_I sigh heavily, leaning against the bathroom door. My arm falls to the floor, blood dripping onto the pristine white tiles. I'll clean it up later. I just want to enjoy this for a moment..._

_"Sasuke?"_

_The door knob rattles above my head as a glance around, panic stricken._

_"Be out in a minute!" I shout, trying to hold back the tremor of my voice._

_I scramble to my feet pulling myself up with my injured arm draped in the sink. I turn the cold tap on quickly, too quickly. My fingers fumble and the cold water hits my arm, spraying up my front. I hiss in pain as the cold stream cleans my wound._

_"Sasuke..." Itachi's voice takes on a gentle edge. "Let me in."_

_"Just hold on!" I reply trying to sound like a normal annoyed sibling. "I said I'll be out in a minute, why can't you just wait your turn!"_

_I hear Itachi sigh impatiently on the other side of the door. He doesn't believe me! Damn it, why do I have to be so transparent? To him at least. I can hear the doorknob rattling but don't spare it too much attention; he can pull on the handle all he wants I'm not unlocking the door!_

_But I don't need to unlock it. Moments later the door opens and I look up into the mirror to see Itachi behind me, with lock pick in hand, closing the door. Shit, I forgot about his 'talents'._

_I catch his eye in the mirror and he gives me a look. The look. The look that shows anger, disappointment, pity and fear, but most of all sadness._

_I look away I can't bear to see that look in his eye._

_I can feel him move closer and freeze as his arms work their way around me. With one hand he turns down the tap and with the other he takes hold of my left arm where most of the cuts are. He rests his chin on my shoulder. I dare to look up into the mirror but he's not looking at me, he's looking at the most recent cut still bleeding freely, the blood making swirling patterns in the water on my skin._

_I watch in the mirror as he guides my wrist up to his blank face. My eyes widen as his tongue glides across the wound lapping up my blood. It stings, but I don't mind. It seems such an unnaturally sensitive thing for Itachi to do. Once he's done he meets my eyes again slowing licking his lips. We hold eye contact as he puts my limp arm underneath the running tap again, slowing brushing his thumb over the cut. I shiver slightly as he cleans the wound._

_Once he's turned the tap off I allow him to turn me around. He drys my arm quickly with gentle drabs before seeking out the plaster roll in the bathroom cabinet. He knew it would be there, I've used it enough times. He presses the plaster to my newest cut which is already becoming yet another dull ache._

_I know he won't tell anyone and I can't explain how grateful I am to him. I reach my arms out to him and he allows me to. I rest my head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat as he wraps strong arms around me._

_"Thank you," I murmur after a long while._

_He puts his hands on my shoulders and I look up into his stern features._

_"I won't ask you not to do this again, Sasuke."_

_Puzzled I ask, "Why not?"_

_"Because it would be pointless. Only you can stop yourself."_

_I nod in understanding. He's right of course. He's always right._

_End Flashback_

He was right, only I was capable of quitting but his support still helped me more than he knows. I flick away the blade and clutch the knife to my chest. Itachi is so different now. I don't know where our relationship changed. When did I start hating Itachi? Do I really hate him? No, I probably don't, not properly. Even though I seem to hate him more and more everyday I'll still love him. He's my big brother and he's done more for me than anyone. Even Naruto.

* * *

A/N -cough- gomen-nasai for implyed uchihacest... though it's not really uchihacest they were just very close brothers -strikes a youthful pose- The Uchiha Brothers against the WORLD! Anyway this is also a sorry for yet more emoness, I'm such a sucker for angst ; I swear I will get past it eventually. Anywhoo... I'm way tired right now seeing as how I only seem able to write after midnight, which might explain some of my stories... ;

So... please review!

Ja ne! Yasu


	17. New Years Eve

**A/N:** -Dodges bricks- -Fails at Matrix moves- -Gets hit by projectiles- Sorry it's been so long, I don't even know how long myself all I know is that my workload has just gotten crazy heavy -dies- Anyway enjoy...

* * *

**~Naruto POV~**

I groan as Ino pushes me down on the sofa and then proceeds to smother me in a big hug of warm jumper and perfume. I scowl at Gaara over her shoulder but he pointedly pretends not to notice. He must have told them about Sasuke leaving. It's the day after boxing day and I was quite content moping around the apartment until the entire gang turned up on my doorstep. Now that my peaceful sulking has been interrupted I am forced to deal with my ever so helpful friends.

Kiba is pacing and ranting on my behalf, "That damn bastard! I swear the next time I see him-"

"You probably won't see him," Sai's voice reminds him, from behind me.

"You're not helping, Sai!" hisses Ino over my shoulder.

I gently pry Ino off of me. It's not that I don't appreciate them all being here for me but I can't deal with this at the moment.

"Hey guys, do you think we could do this another time?" I say, interrupting their ongoing slander of Sasuke.

They all fall silent. Ino looks awkwardly between Kiba and Tenten.

"But you can't just sit here by yourself..." she says gently.

I sigh, "I'm not by myself, Iruka is around as well as Kakashi. I'd just appreciate a little time alone... to get used to things."

This earns me another long hug from Ino and Tenten reaches over to grip my shoulder in a comforting gesture. I look at Kiba pleadingly over Ino's shoulder silently asking him to remove his girlfriend. He nods and gently extracts her. One by one they file out of the room leaving Gaara.

He gives me a long contemplative look, "You'll be okay?" he says.

I nod, unsure if it was really a question. He places a firm hand on my shoulder and I step in to hug him.

"Are you going to celebrate with us on Monday?" he asks quietly.

"Huh?"

"Monday: New Years Eve."

"Oh right... we'll see."

"Well I hope you can make it. I'm playing host this year, or rather Temari is. She's been stacking up on booze and has already invited more people than our apartment can handle so it should be... entertaining."

He gives me a small smile, patting my shoulder and turning away. I listen to them leaving before heading for my room. It's nearly 9 O 'clock so I think I'll get an early night. Just one more thing to do before blissful sleep...

"Sorry the number you have dialled is unavailable, please try again later."

"Damn right I will!" I don't care if I haven't had an answer yet I'll keep calling every morning and night until I do!

**-0-**

On the morning of New Years Eve I wake up feeling worse than I have these past six days. I have been avoiding my friends since they turned up and I think Gaara may have discouraged them from coming around again; if anybody understands peace and quiet it's him. Still, Iruka has had to ensure them everyday over the phone that I'm okay. I'll thank them sometime, they really are the best friends a guy could ask for.

I'm expecting a call today, asking whether I'll be at Gaara's place tonight. I'm not sure if I'll go yet. Somehow the idea of going to a New Years party alone isn't all that tempting. Sure I used to go 'alone' every year but I didn't consider it alone when I had my friends there but this year it's different; I _had_ someone. Someone special, someone I was going to be_ with_. Every year millions of people around the country welcome in the New Year with the people they love. Every year at the stroke of midnight... they kiss.

I sigh and begin my morning routine. First, picking up my phone and dialling that very familiar number, listening to the automated lady tell me how foolish I'm being, then checking that I definitely called the right number. Sasuke's phone is definitely broken, probably Itachi's doing.

I was looking forward to this New Years Eve more than any I've experienced so far. It was going to be me kissing the person I loved most in the world. I was supposed to be seeing in the New Year with Sasuke. I was going to dance with him, sing 'Auld Lang Syne' with my arm swung over his shoulder as he no doubt frowned. I was going to watch the fireworks with my arms around his waist, challenge him to a drinking game and then do the countdown with him before we kissed on the stroke of midnight and then into the New Year.

I'm being self-centered I know, but I hope the universe can spare me this short period of self pity. I will make it up to my friends for being such a miserable bastard but right now, more than anything my heart is with Sasuke. I'm alone because I chose to be away from my friends but Sasuke is goodness knows where with only Itachi for company and if I know Sasuke, Itachi will be getting the cold shoulder on an expert level. I wish I could be with him, not only for my sake but for his. I like to think Sasuke needs me, if not as much as I need him.

Returning from the bathroom my gaze falls on my fluffy beanbag. Suddenly I'm seeing Sasuke lying there, curled up and peaceful. He looked so beautiful that night, innocent, without a care in the world. I can't help but think I fucked up by getting involved with him, if I hadn't maybe he'd still be here. Why couldn't I settle for knowing him? Why did I have to ask for more. It was too good to last, I should have realised that from the beginning. I'm torn; on the one hand I'm hoping against hope that he isn't hurting because of me, but on the other I want him to feel at least a little pain as proof that he cares for me. I don't want to be the only one in pain right now and I realise that that is those are some incredibly selfish thoughts.

I blink hard and allow myself to fall clumsily onto my fluffy beanbag. All this moping around isn't like me but then again I don't really feel like myself at the moment. Usually I'd just continue with my life, perhaps with a fake quality to my smile, but living none the less. I don't feel like I'm living right now. I won't be melodramatic and say I feel dead but I certainly don't feel 'alive', it's more like I'm going through the motions of life in a sort of stupor. I suppose that poses the question: since when did I need Sasuke to feel happy?

**-0-**

I'm jolted awake by my phone. I try to jump to my feet but end up tripping and falling off the beanbag. When did I fall asleep?

It's Gaara calling. "Hello."

"Hi, what are you doing?" he asks flatly.

"Sleeping."

"I mean tonight."

"Again sleeping."

"Hmm. Ino wants to talk to you."

I brace myself as he throws the phone to Ino, it makes a muffling sound as she catches it. "Naruto!"

I cringe, "Hi Ino."

"Naruto, I'm worried about you. Why won't you come tonight? You don't need _him_ to be here, you still have all of us!"

"I know that, Ino. But I don't think I can party on a night that's meant for couples to see in the new year."

"Bah who says it's for couples?"

I don't answer. As far as I know no one specific ever declared New Years Eve a 'couples only' thing. It's more like a time to celebrate with your loved ones.

There's a long silence before she speaks again, "Okay then, if that's the way you see it. But I want you to do something for me, yeah Naruto?"

"What is it...?" I ask tentively.

"You'll make a New Years resolution, to put this past you. I know you need time to heal, but come and heal in our company, yeah? I mean we're your friends Naruto, we're here to help!"

I take a moment to think it over. Coming from Ino I expected some horrible preplanned deal, but a New Years resolution to put Sasuke behind me?

"I won't forget him," I tell her firmly.

"Of course not, I don't expect nor want you to."

"Okay, that's my New Years resolution and I'll do my best to stick to it."

"So you'll come?"

"No. This is my last night of moping, I'm going to make the most of it. Tomorrow is a new day and a new year, I'll start my resolution then."

"Alright, have it your way. You'll join us for new years lunch at my place?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

"Okay. Back to Gaara!" I hear the phone flying though the air again.

"Got roped into a new years resolution?" asks Gaara in his usual monotone.

"Yeah and lunch tomorrow."

"Well there's a bright side, you can have a good laugh at our hangovers."

"Heh I'm sure we'll all have hangovers; Iruka and Kakashi are going out and I know where they hide the spirits. I plan to drink these problems away before Ino forces me to 'put them behind me'."

"Sounds like fun," says Gaara in complete sincerity. "Just don't get carried away. Anyway I got to go, Temari's just turned up with extra alcohol, as if we need it." I can almost hear Gaara rolling his eyes.

"Yeah see you tomorrow mate."

That's just one of the many things I love about Gaara; that he can describe a night dedicated to solitary drinking as 'fun' without a hint of sarcasm. I suppose he's done plenty of drinking alone in the past. Now it's my turn, as soon as Iruka and Kakashi are out of here my night of 'fun' begins.

**~Sasuke POV~**

New Years Eve should be hugely depressing this year but instead I feel brighter than I have since Christmas Eve. I'm sitting in my room, the only place I will spend any time in this apartment, looking out of the window. These four walls have become so familiar to me this past week as has the view from my high rise window. Tonight, however, the street below is a little more busy than usual. The night has barely begun and people are heading for the pubs and clubs holding umbrella's that will probably be forgotten by the end of the night. Itachi should be leaving soon as well.

He'll regret leaving me my laptop. It's a shame I never asked Naruto for his email address but it doesn't matter anymore. The internet makes planning a journey incredibly simple. Time for one last check through my bag. I definitly have everything, or everything of any value at least. There are things I'm willing to leave behind for the sake of a lighter bag. I shove my bag under my desk and sit back in the window to wait.

Sure enough, ten minutes later Itachi sticks his head into my room.

"Well, I'm off. You sure you don't want to come along?" he asks for the sake of maintaining the facade of politeness that we've kept up for so long.

"Somehow a night with you for company doesn't appeal to me," I reply coldly, refusing to look at him.

I'm no longer playing his game, the moment he forcibly removed me from Konoha my obediant role in our relationship was terminated. Since then I've made it perfectly clear how much I hate him for what he's done.

"Suit yourself."

I breathe a sigh of relief as soon as he's out of the apartment. It's only sensible to wait a while to decrease the chance of running into him. I should be safe though; from what I know he's taking a taxi with some people from work to where ever their new years party is being held. In the meantime I collect anything from around the apartment that I need. I give Itachi a quarter of an hour before heading for the door. I nearly laugh out loud when I tug on the handle only to realise it's locked.

"You underestimate me, Itachi."

I stride back to his room and search through his desk drawers locating a small leather pouch of lock picks. I began practicing with them when we moved here out of sheer boredom and to prove I can do anything he can. Still it takes me a while, but once I'm standing in the hallway I decide to lock the door behind me as well, just to show him.

I'm so busy concentrating on the lock that I fail to notice someone walking down the corridor towards me.

"Sasuke?"

I nearly drop my stolen tools and turn to find Karin, clearly dressed for a night out. I'm at a loss to explain the situation.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asks nodding at the bag by my feet.

I hesitate and settle on a half truth. "Yeah, I'm going to stay with a friend for a while."

"Oh... I'm surprised, Itachi said you were staying in on New Years."

"It was quite last minute."

"So Itachi couldn't take you?"

"I'd rather take the train anyway," I reply hastily.

"I could take you!" she offers immediatly.

"Er, no thanks, it's a long way and aren't you going out?"

"Yeah but I'd rather spend the time with you, those trolls can wait."

"Suigetsu and Juugo?"

"Yeah, come on, I can at least give you a lift to the station."

"I was just going to walk..."

"Nonsense, it's pissing it down out there."

So I somehow end up getting driven the short distance to the train station and arriving with time to spare. We sit in the damp tiled cafe under the unforgiving glare of fluroescent lighting.

"So where exactly does your friend live?" asks Karin looking up at the train times above our heads.

Again I'm hesitant about how much to tell her but I figure Itachi's going to have a pretty good idea where I am anyway so it doesn't really matter.

"He's in Konoha."

"Ooh, nice place that. I hear they're going to have snow tonight, lucky bastards."

Snow would definitly be preferable to rain since I'm going to be walking up to Naruto's place. I leave Karin on the platform and manage to secure myself a window seat. She stands and waves me off as the train pulls out of the station.

The old man opposite me gives me a curious look. "Now why would a young man like yourself be leaving a pretty lady like that on New Years Eve?" he asks in a creaky voice.

"To see my boyfriend," I answer plainly.

The look on his face is priceless and I lean back in my seat as the train speeds away from Suna with a contented feeling. I feel as though a weight has been lifted off of my heart and this journey can't go fast enough.

* * *

**A/N:** This story is nearly at an end now. I can't believe it was over a year ago that I began Happy Halloween. 0-0 Time flies! As always I'd love to hear your thoughts. :D

-Yasu


	18. Happy New Year

**A/N:** Okay then... we are nearly at the end of the 'Happy' fanfics and I have decided to end this in two short chapters. So here we go...

* * *

**~Sasuke POV~**

It has just begun to snow when I walk out of the train station onto the grey streets of Konoha. I thank the Gods that the snow didn't begin sooner and block the rails. There are a fair number of people meandering along in the cold, most swaying from intoxication. It is a rather bleak scene but infinitely preferable to Suna simply because I know, I'm that much closer to Naruto. Of course there's a good chance he decided to go out with his friends but I'm quite prepared to let myself into his apartment with my newly acquired lock picks, Iruka probably won't mind; he seems like a reasonable guy. Climbing the steep hill leading up to his apartment brings back memories of the day before Christmas Eve, before everything went wrong. When the road was icy he thought to warn me. Now I am extra careful where I step; I don't fancy falling over with this heavy bag.

Just seeing his apartment again serves to lift my spirits. But the lights are off; everyone must be out. It's not surprising really. I pull out the lock picks and get to work. My fingers are frozen and it takes longer than it should. I breath a sigh of relief once I'm inside. The halls are cold and empty but when I reach Naruto's apartment I pause. From here I can hear music, I recognise the low tones of Radiohead as I drop my bag and knock. Several minutes pass and just as I lift my hand a second time the door swings open.

Naruto stands frozen on the threshold for a long moment in that great baggy hoodie that makes him seem so much smaller than he is in truth. Suddenly I don't know what to say. His face is blank in shock but his watery blue eyes speak of pain. My heart pounds a heavy rhythm and I wet my lips preparing to say something... anything.

Slowly he lifts a hand to his forehead pressing it firmly over his eyelids as he sinks to the floor.

"Kami... I think I'm seeing things... he's gone," he leans against the wall muttering to himself finally opening his eyes to stare accusingly at the bottle in his hand. "He's gone..." he whispers again.

A tight pain erupts in my chest to see him behaving this way, to see, in action, the pain I caused him. I drop to my knees and crawl over grasping his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me.

"I'm here now," I say firmly pressing my cold lips against his feeling his warmth wash over me more completely than any blanket or fire. "Came back," I whisper to him pulling him close.

He is limp for only a moment more and when I feel his fingers clutch at my snow strewn clothes the relief is unbelievable. I feel lighter than I have in weeks, like I could accomplish anything; anything he asked of me. We sit, a huddled entanglement of limbs in the doorway of Naruto's apartment, for goodness knows how long. I would have sat longer, as long as it was with him. But a chill breeze blowing through the lonely halls causes me to shiver and Naruto tuts softly.

He stands, pulling me with him and setting an arm around my waist to prevent me from going anywhere (as if I'd try to). I feel rather numb as I watch him grab the strap of my duffle bag and drag it inside. I shut the door and he guides me down the hallway and into the lounge leaving his bottle behind. I allow Naruto to lead me, I am can tell he needs to be in control again. He switches the CD player off, still not letting go of me. His arms slink around my waist in a familiarly possessive position that reminds me of the times we spent together before... before.

"You're really here?" he asks still uncertain.

I nod. "Itachi went out. I packed up and caught a train."

"And you're going to stay?"

"Yes," I reply firmly.

I am done letting someone else control my life and I never want to see Naruto in pain ever again. I have a decent pile of savings built up, I'll find somewhere small to rent, here in Konoha and finish the school year at Konoha West. Then on to college. The future seems a whole lot brighter all of a sudden. I'm going to stay right here and make sure neither I or Itachi ever hurt Naruto again. I know now that it wasn't enough to extract a promise from someone '_To never feel sorry because of me'._ Not that I have ever understood the finer aspects of it's working but the human heart is a fragile thing and I realise now that it doesn't abide by our rules. It doesn't matter if someone doesn't want to cause pain; it is beyond their control.

"Good, I wouldn't let you go away anyway."

We spend most of the night lying together on the sofa watching all of the corny 'end of the year' programs in companionable silence. The weight of Naruto's head on my chest and his arms securely fastened around my waist are something I missed terribly. I can tell he means to stick to his word not to let me go and it is a wonderfully strange feeling to have someone so attached to you. Through this ordeal I have come to realise exactly how much I need Naruto. I've become attached to him in return and that is something I never fully appreciated until I was separated from him. I can say in all honesty that I love him, with all my heart and soul and that has never been true for anyone before. Now I have him near me again I cannot seem to let go. I keep running my fingers through his hair, along his arms, down his back, just to make sure he's still here.

I never held much faith in love or what was referred to as a 'perfect moment' but now I think I have been lucky enough to experience both.

In my contentment I must have fallen asleep because a while later Naruto is gently shaking me out of my slumber. He points at the TV where a crowded room of presenters have begun the traditional countdown to midnight, champagne glasses at the ready.

"5," says Naruto softly.

"4," I join in the count.

"3," he wraps his arms around my neck.

"2," I pull him closer.

We do not bother to count '1' as our lips meet and all the fireworks in the world seem to pale in comparison to the fire he ignites within me. At the close of one year and the beginning of the next we are together and that is all that matters.

I never got a chance to wish him a Happy Halloween and neither of us had a Happy Christmas but this time and for every occasion after I get to wish him:

"Happy New Year."


	19. Epilogue

**A/N:** Final part...

* * *

**~Naruto POV~**

On the morning of the new year I wake to find the most welcome guest in my bed. I can scarcely believe what I see and I must touch him once more to be certain that last was not a dream. His soft skin confirms my memory and I run my finger over my own smiling lips. To think I was once scared that I would never smile again.

The dawn has never seemed so bright just as Sasuke has never looked as beautiful as he does now, lying in my bed. Tousled black hair, creamy white skin marred with, another grin, the marks I left on him last night, desperate as I was to ensure we both remembered every detail. I close my eyes on the perfect scene before me only to recall Sasuke's face as he moved above me, the way his swollen lips parted to suck in feverishly fast breaths, the way his silken hair fell over his eyes so dark with lust and then that utterly blissful expression at the culmination of our night before exhaustion claimed both of our conscious minds.

"What are you thinking about?"

I look down at the sleepy Sasuke, sprawled happy within the tangled sheets and wiggle my eyebrows, "What do you think?"

"Hmm... Smug overly-pleased with himself expression... I wonder..."

I laugh and lean over to share a languid kiss before snuggling down under the covers again.

"Should we get up?" he asks, seemingly reluctant to voice such a practical thought.

I scoff at him, "Why would we do that? Nobody gets up on New Years Day, not until Iruka has made pancakes anyway."

"Mmm sounds good."

I smile at how relaxed he seems as we pass the morning away in a most pleasant manner. It's nearing 11 O'clock when Iruka enters my room unnoticed. I jump when I hear the beginning of his cheery 'Good Morning!' which is quickly stifled when he sees Sasuke and I, busy wasting time and plainly very naked under the covers. He backs out, flushed bright red. stuttering about pancakes and 'very good to see you Sasuke'.

"Oops," I say sheepishly as Sasuke detaches himself from my neck, but I am unable to conjure any real remorse, I would gladly show Sasuke off to the whole world.

But in my defence, I didn't expect Kakashi to let him leave the bedroom so early, pervert as he is. That and I probably would have heard him moving around in the kitchen if I hadn't been so pleasantly... distracted. So it's really not my fault.

Once Sasuke and I are more decently dressed we wander, hand in hand (I'm still not letting him go), into the kitchen where blueberry pancakes await us. I am personally starving and New Years Day breakfast has never tasted so good as it does with Sasuke sitting beside me. He makes everything taste better in my opinion. During breakfast my phone buzzes with a message from Gaara enquiring into my state of mind and hangover symptoms. I grin and send a ridiculously happy sounding reply announcing Sasuke's return.

"So when did you arrive Sasuke?" asks Kakashi genially.

"Late. I took the last train from Suna."

"Are you staying with us then?"

Sasuke looks at Iruka, "Erm... well I-"

I cut him off, "Yes, he is," I say firmly. I told Sasuke I wasn't letting him go anywhere and I always keep my word.

Iruka nods approvingly as I knew he would.

"I can pay rent," says Sasuke quickly.

Iruka laughs and waves away the offer, "No," he tells Sasuke, "Nobody under this roof pays rent, we can easily sustain another with our joint incomes, can't we?"

"Certainly," agrees Kakashi.

Sasuke looks about to protest when the phone rings and Iruka silences him. "I'll hear no more on the matter."

I smile proudly as he goes to answer the phone. I knew I could count on Iruka to understand the situation, he really is the greatest foster father ever. However, when Iruka returns his face is less than kind, he looks as though he has just swallowed some foul tasting medicine.

"Sasuke, your brother is on the phone."

Sasuke nods in resignation and leaves the kitchen. I wait a moment before 'going to the toilet' and hurried after him to eavesdrop. Looking into the hallway I see Sasuke leaning against the wall with his back to me. His voice is strained and tired.

"Yes I'm fine... no... no I will not... no Itachi. It really isn't any of your business... no... no it's not. I won't. Forget it... no... nope." He sighs wearily and turns around seeing me. He looks at me for a long moment while I try and put on a brave face and send my strength to him. He continues in a monotone voice, "Itachi stop it. Listen to me for once, okay? No you don't... no... no... I don't care. Get fucked. I told you, I'm staying here. You don't need me for your big break over there." He looks at me again. "Yes, I have somewhere to stay... Yes, I love him... Have a nice life Itachi."

Sasuke hangs up the phone and walks over to embrace me. I can tell he needs me right now and I will offer all the support I can; it's what he deserves. I look up into his dark eyes and he smiles slightly.

"I love you too."

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N:** All done! I can't believe I began this story, the first part anyway, in 2007! I think this is the first decent length story I've finished... wow.

Well I hope you enjoyed it and a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed and to the wonderful people who put up with me all the way through to the end. Looking at the beginning of Happy Halloween makes me realise just how far my writing has come when I compare it to my newer stories like The Hunt and I intend to keep improving. Hopefully I'll see some of you lovely readers again, you guys made me finish this! Thanks again!

-Yasu

xxx


End file.
